Light Within the Darkness
by VampyricDemonHobo
Summary: Riku, a half angel half demon, is sent to earth when he is not wanted in Heaven nor Hell. His demon father kicked him out and his angel mother died. He is forced to leave his friends behind. What happens when he and Sora meet again? YAOI Lemon
1. Prologue All Alone

Pyric: Hey peoplez!

Riku: Ummm hi?

Pyric: Riku! Guess what!

Riku: Someone gave you sugar?

Pyric: That and this is my first fan fic!

Kairi: Really? Cool!

Riku: Kairi?

Kairi: Riku!

Sora: Sorry I'm late... Hey guys!

Pyric: Sora! Yay, now you can do the disclaimer!

Sora: Pyric does not own Kingdom Hearts (though she really wishes she did...) or any of the songs used.

* * *

><p>.::Prologue::. ~All Alone~ (Riku's POV)<p>

I sat in the dark all alone. A man with long silver hair decided to join me in my pit of darkness. A woman dressed in black and purple followed him. "Son," she spoke, "we need you to help us. Would you be willing to?"

I shake my head no. I didn't know this woman. Who was she? Why was she disrupting my happiness? Why was she with my daddy? I didn't like her, but Daddy said that she would bring more happiness than Mommy would have. I wanted to go home. It was dark and scary here. "I want to go home and see Mommy," I whimpered. This lady beat me and hurt me. Mommy would hug me and tuck me in at night. "Daddy, can we go home now? I really want to see Mommy. I miss her lots and lots..."

"No, son," Daddy said, looking at me with his hate filled eyes, "Aerith is dead. Never coming back. Never going to see you again. Suck it up and move on." He brushed his long silver hair out of his eyes and smiled. Daddy pointed to the mean lady. "This is Mommy now, okay?"

Tears welled up in my teal eyes. I hid my crying face in my silver hair. "No! It is _not _okay, Daddy! I hate this woman! She took Mommy away, and she hurts me! Daddy, I want to go home! I want to go _now_!" I sobbed. I was never a spoiled child when it came to anything, but I wanted to go home. I couldn't stand this place any longer. "I want to see Sora, and Tidus, and Selphie, and Wakka, too! Why can't we go home?"

"Because _you _got us kicked out of heaven! Riku, _you _got us sent down to hell! _It's all your fault_!" he yelled at me. He shoved me to the floor, black feathered wings emerged from his back. he flapped them toward me as if trying to ward of an enemy. "Get out of here! Leave, you _monster_! Nobody wants you! You're just a waste of space!"

I shifted into a form of my own, a silver wolf pup, and ran away never returning to this hell that I had called home for a year.

**..::Time Skip 10 Years::..**

I sat in the corner of Mr. Saix's English class as he raved on about how Twilight isn't literature (1). I stared out the window until called my name. I looked over at him. "Yeah, what do you want, Saix?"

Everyone just stared at me. Most of the students were afraid of the teachers here. I wasn't. My father was a demon for God's sake. "Our new student is going to sit next to you if you were paying any attention to what I was just saying," the blue haired, golden eyed teacher said smugly. He had a large scar that looked like an 'X' in between his eyes.

"And so what if I-" I looked at the boy standing in the doorway. He had tan skin, ocean blue eyes, and gravity defying, chocolate brown hair. "Sora?" I yelled. He looked up at me.

"Yes and you are...?" he said questioningly. "And how do you know my name?" His blue orbs were filled with confusion. A girl with red hair and blue eyes that were slightly lighter than Sora's walked in next to him.

"You don't rember me?" Sora and the girl looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "Of course you don't! No one ever remembers the lost little hybrid whose mother went and died on him! Screw it! Screw this life! Goddam it, I'm leaving!" I yelled. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, shoving past the two.

"Well somebody has some issues he needs to sort out," the girl said in a bitchy tone.

As soon as I was in the woods behind the school, I morphed into a silver wolf. I just had the pick the rainy day to ditch school didn't I?

~To be continued~

1.) If you watch Demyx Time you know what I'm talking about. I no own that line! jenxthejinx does!

* * *

><p>Pyric: So what do you think...?<p>

Riku: That was...interesting...

Pyric: *glomps Riku* I love you!

Riku: No rabid fangirl! *runs screaming*

Sora: Well then...I'd better go get Riku *runs after Riku*

Kairi: And I need to...find Selphie? Yeah, I need to find Selphie! *Runs in opposite direction*

Demyx: Friendly people aren't they?

Pyric: That they are...

Xemnas: Pyric, have you finally decided to join us?

Pyric: Mansex? When the hell did you get here?

Xemnas: I am everywhere! Mwahahahaha!

Pyric and Demyx: *backs away slowy* Creeper!

Xemnas: *Sweat drops*

Demyx: Please! Read and Review!

Pyric: Constructive critism is welcome!


	2. Memories

Pyric: So we meet again...!

Riku: Hey, everyone...

Demyx: I still think Man- I mean Xemnas is a creeper...

Pyric and Riku: Agreed.

Kairi, Xion, and Naminè: Hey, people!

Demyx: Hey!

Sora: Hey can we get on with the story already?

Pyric: Sora? When did you get here? Oh, Riku, can you do the disclaimer for me?

Riku: Yeah, sure, whatever.

Sora and Pyric: *fight in corner*

Riku: *looks at Sora and Pyric* Anyways... Pyric does not own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>..::Chapter 1::.. ~Memories (Riku's POV)<p>

I sat under a tree trying to hide from the rain. There was thunder and lighting crashing all around. Hiding under a tree was not my brightest idea. Lighting hit it and it began to fall. _Damn, _I thought. _Today is just not my lucky day. _I ran out from under the falling log without getting crushed. Lighting hit the surrounding trees and they quickly lit fire. I shift back to my human form. _How is there a _fire _in the _rain_? _I looked around only to find my number one favorite red head setting the woods a flame. "Axel!" I roared.

His red spikes flung up and his emerald orbs looked right at me. "Oh, Riku, you're out here? What happened to actually going to class today?" he said with his signature smirk.

I looked at him. "Sora transferred here, alond with some red headed girl." I looked down.

"Great!" Axel yelled, "Now I actually get to meet your friends!"

"Only thing is, he doesn't remember me."

(Axel's POV)

"Only thing is," my silver haired friend muttered darkly, "he doesn't remember me."

"What?" I gasped. He hid his teal eyes behind his bangs. He frowned. "Riku, what happened?" I said. I had a feeling he knew what was going on.

"I...I don't know, Axel," his voice sounded small and weak. "After getting kicked from Heaven, no angels have remembered me. Not Sora, not Tidus. No one." He slumped against a nearby tree that I hadn't lit on fire yet. "Maybe Sephiroth was right. Maybe I am just a waste of space..." He looked up at me, his normally happy filled eyes were empty. He looked dead, almost. His pale skin was even pale than usual and, as I had just said, his eyes were lifeless.

"Come on, Riku. We have to get you back to class." I grabbed his arm and dragged him back toward our school, Twilight High. I looked up the clock: ten thrity. Riku had third period chemistry with Mr. Vexen. He shared this class with my best friends Roxas and Xion. I was skipping today so I couldn't be caught on school grounds. I pulled out my red cell phone and texted Roxas. _Yo Roxy could u com get riku and bring him 2 class? _I wrote.

I got a text a couple seconds later from my favorite blond. _Kk b there in a sec._

"Riku!" a high female voice yelled. Her short black hair swayed in the heavy wind and her blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Axel, what happened?" my blond haired, blue eyed friend said. He saw the burning forrest in the distance. "AXEL! You dumb ass, did you light forrest on fire?"

Damn caught again. "No-" I tried to deny it, but I knew I wasn't fooling anyone.

"Liar!" Xion said. "And I bet the fire brought back horrible memories of Hell, you idiot! And now we're going to be late for lunch! Then we have music and I get to sing the song I wrote!" She babbled on and on as Roxas dragged her and Riku out of the pouring rain and into the school.

"Bye, Roxy, see you later," I called after them.

"Shut the hell up, Axel! Don't call me Roxy, its to feminine!" He yelled from the door.

"Love you too!" I said meaning every word of it. I turned and walked off of the school grounds to enjoy the rest of my day.

**(Sora's POV)**

Man I hate lying to Riku. He was one of my best friends and I had to pretend to not remember him. Ain't that nice? I sat in Mr. Vexen's chemistry class waitng for him to give us the signal to leave for lunch. The door burst open only to reveal a drenched blond, a girl slightly smaller than Kairi with black hair, and Riku. "Riku? Roxas? Xion? Where have you been?" Mr. Vexen said, his creepy green eyes looking over at them.

"Someone had started a fire in the back of the school during first period and Riku smelled the smoke so he went to go check it out," The blond, who I assumed to be Roxas, said.

"There was a man out there who attacked him and we came just in time and kicked some ass!" the girl, who I think is Xion, yelled punching the air in front of her.

Mr. Vexen looked at Riku. "Is this true, Mr. Hikaru?" Riku just stared at him with lifeless teal eyes. "Riku Hikaru, answer me when I am talking to you!" Man, he sounded like my mom, Tifa.

Riku stared off lifelessly into space. This reminded me of when Aerith died...

..::Flashback::..

_"Riku! Come on, lets go to the play ground!" I yelled walking allong the streets of Heaven with a big grin on my face. I was so excited because Riku had just returned from Hell where his father and step mom lived. They were demons. I was an angel like my mom, Tifa, and my dad, Cloud._

_"She's dead," Riku whispered. His silver bangs did a great job of covering his face and teal eyes._

_My smile dropped down to a frown. "Who's dead?" I said. He looked paler than usual, and he was hiding his face: never a good sign._

_"Mommy, Sora. My mom is _dead._ Daddy said it was _my _fault and I don't know why!" he muttered. He collasped on the ground in sobs. _

_"Riku..." I whispered. I felt tears coming to my eyes but I shook them away. "Come on, lets go back to my house and talk to my mom and dad. I bet we can bring her back!" He looked up at me with puffy red eyes. His frown deepened._

_"You don't get it, Sora! She can't come back! I'm not even supposed to be here right now!" Riku yelled angerly._

_I looked at him, shocked at his out burst. "What do you mean, Riku?"_

_"I've been kicked out of Heaven and Hell, alright? I'm not aloud in either! Sephiroth, my father, got me removed from _both_ of them! I have to live on Earth, in a town called Twilight Town. Sora, I came back to say good-bye to you. I'm really going to miss you..." The seven year old before looked so broken._

_"Riku..." I whispered. I wrapped my arms around him and let a few of my tears fall too. He sobbed into my shoulder. "I'll miss you, too, alright?" I pulled a key shaped necklace and a lock shaped neclace out of my pocket. I had been going to give it to Kairi, but giving it to Riku seemed like a better idea. I took the lock shaped one and claspt it around my neck and lifted up the lock shaped one and claspt it around Riku's neck._

_He lifted his from my shoulder, and looked at the pendant. He looked at me questioningly. "What's this?" _

_"A key neckalce. I think it suits you."_

_He wrinkled his nose. "Isn't it a little girly?"_

_I looked at him with saddened eyes. "You don't like it?" I said sadly._

_He blushed and said, "N-no, I li-like it! No, I love it, Ra. Thanks." A small smile smile appeared on his lips._

..::End of Flashback::..

I looked at him with saddened eyes. The silver key pendant still hung around his neck clearly visible while mine layed at home on my bathroom sink. I felt guilty that I had stopped wearing the only reminder I had of my best friend. Wow, I really suck as angel.

~To be continue~

* * *

><p>Pyric: Chapter 2 is up and running!<p>

Demyx: Yay! But when are you gonna put me and Zexi-

Pyric: Shhh! Don't ruin the suprises for the later chapters, Demmy!

Axel: Yeah, Demyx! Shut your big mouth! Got it memorized?

Riku: Axel... Just shut up... Please.

Pyric: *hugs Riku* I love you so much but don't be mean to Axel please.

Riku: And why should I listen to you?

Pyric: Because I'm the author and I can do horrible things to you.

Riku: Like what?

Pyric: Like put Sora and Kairi together and kill you off.

Riku: O.o"

Demyx: Isn't that a little to cruel...?

Axel: Anyways... Please Read and Review!

Pyric: Constructive critism it great, too!


	3. Pretending

Pyric: I'm not supposed to be writing this chapter right now...

Riku: Why...?

Pyric: I'm supposed to be packing...

Riku: Where are you going?

Pyric: I'm going on vacation with my cousin for a week. I'm not coming back until Sunday.

Sora: Does that mean no updates...?

Pyric: Its true, Sora. No updates for a week. I'm so sorry, people!

Riku: Pyric owns nothing (sadly for her, yay for us characters). She no owns Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>..::Chapter 2::.. ~Pretending (Riku's POV)<p>

I felt the chain of my key pendant hang around my neck. I wondered if Sora still wore his, so I looked up to check his neck for his lock pendant. It wasn't there. In its' place was a platinum crown that hung down to the middle of his chest. Mr. Vexen was leturing me about how it was rude not to listen to people when they were speaking to me. I toned out the creepy blond's voice and watched Sora shift uncomfortably multiple times in his seat. The red head was sitting next to him. She also was watching him. The look on her face was easily telling that she was trying to calm our brunette down some what. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. He pulled a piece of paper out of his notebook and began scribbling something down. Sora folded the paper so it was small enough not to be notice by our chemistry teacher.

"You may return to your seat, Mr. Hikaru," the green eyed man said. He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. This was the only man here who could scare me. He would always ask after class if he could preform 'educational' scientic experiments on me. My answer would always be no.

"Thank you, Mr. Vexen," I said and scurried back to my seat. I went right past Sora, who dropped the note into my hand as I passed. As soon as I sat down, I opened the note. It was on regular white lined notebook paper and had ratty edges. It read:

_Meet me at the school gates after class._

_~Sora :D_

I sat there and stared at the note for alittle while longer. Did he really just ask me or did he accidentally drop it. Either way I would go meet him. I could even give him back his necklace if his meant so little to him. He had broken the promise that we had made before I had left for Twilight Town.

..::Flashback::..

_I pulled my head from the brunette's shoulder. "Ra, promise me something."_

_He smiled a small smile at me. "Anything, Ku," he said, brushing my silver bangs out of my eyes._

_A small blush crossed my cheeks. "Promise you'll me that you'll never take off your necklace and I'll never take off mine, alright?" He nodded. " And one more thing, Ra... Promise me that you'll never forget me. Not even in a hundred years, ok?_

_His blue eyes sparkled and his smile grew. "I promise." He played with one of his spikes. "Oh, and, Ku, Cloud, my dad, said that the next time I see you, even if it's in ten years, I have to pretend to not reconise you, ok? Just remember that so you don't go all depressed when I say I don't know who you are."_

_"Alright," I agreed._

_We sat there for awhile until Sora fell asleep. I pulled my fingers through his chocolate hair and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Ra. I always will." I kissed he cheek and got up to leave for Twilight Town, tears sreaming down my face._

..::End of Flashback::..

So he was pretending. Sora was pretending not to know me! If I had been anywhere except Mr. Vexen's class, I probably would have been jumping for joy, but since I was, I stayed in my seat and a grin spread across my face. Thsi actaully turned out to be a great day.

(Kairi's POV)

The silver haired boy stood infront of our teacher. He was watching Sora closely. "Sora," I whispered. He looked at the boy for a few more seconds before he turned to me. "I think you should tell him. Give him a note or something to meet you at the school gates."

He nodded and pulled out a piece of paper from his notebook. He grabbed his pen and began scribbling something down. He folded it before I could read what it said. The boy, Riku Hikaru, walked by and Sora looked as if he passed him the note. "How's that, Kai?" he whispered with a smirk.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're an angel and not a demon. Anyone would kill to have your ninja skills."

"Why thank you." He bowed slightly. "Might I say you look wonderful, princess? It is true I tell you."

"You are such a suck up, Sora!" I slapped his arm lightly.

"Get out my room and go to lunch. Don't come back until tomorrow!" Mr. Vexen yelled. Everyone jumped up and ran out of the room in fear of the teacher's rage.

"Go get 'em, Sora!" I whispered to him. He nodded and trotted off to the gates. "Good luck..." I said to myself as the hallway cleared itself out.

(Sora's POV)

I waited by the gate for Riku. I heard a soft bark come from the woods. I turned to see a silver wolf. His bark sounded like "Come on, Sora, you have to shift." I nodded. I shifted from my human form to my animal form, that all angels and demons had. Everyone's was different. Mine was a chocolate wolf. I trotted over to him.

"Hey, Ku, I need to talk to you," I barked. No human could understand us.

"Ok, Sora. Then speak." I flinched at the cold tone of his voice.

"I-I'm sorry... Cloud is making me. He believes that hybrids are monsters. I try to tell him they're not, but he doesn't listen. Tifa sides with me, but won't get involved with our feuds... He hates anything that has to do with demons. He hates it because of your father, Sephiroth. He killed Aerith and Zack, my dad's best friend and lover."

"But did you have to replace the necklace..." I could hear the pain and hurt in his voice. It made me want to cry.

"I had to. Kairi, our princess, gave me this," I touched the necklace that hung around my neck, "and I could be kicked out of Heaven if I don't wear it. It would be disrespectful if I wore the lock with it because..." I couldn't finish what I was going to say. I felt that if I would say it, Riku would break into a billion pieces right here infront of me.

"What, Ra? Why would it be disrespectful?" Riku pushed, urgueing me to answer.

"It would be disrespectful because she is my fiance. We are engaged to be married in five months." As I thought what would happen, Riku broke. I hadn't fallen asleep yet on the day ten years ago when Riku had said he loved me. I had never taken it seriously, but now I knew it wasn't a joke or lie.

"Oh," he whispered softly. I almost didn't hear him. He looked up at me. "That's great, Ra! You always said you wanted to marry a princess! That's wonderful!" I could see the pain he was trying to hide in his eyes.

"Oh, Ku, could just ask two things?"

"Sure, anything."

"Um, why do you still wear your necklace after all of these years?"

"Oh, if you want you can have it back and you could give it to Kairi like you were going to." He let the key pendant fall from around his neck.

"How did you-" I began to ask. I had never told him that.

"You said it in your sleep one night..."

"Oh.. And one more thing, where do you live?"

"Like my address?" I nodded. "I don't have a home... I can't afford one. I live in the woods behind the school."

I hadn't noticed until right now that the rain had stopped, but Riku was still drenched. He looked pale, like really, majorly pale. He began coughing. "Riku, are you alright?" I said, worry tinting my voice.

(Riku's POV)

I kept coughing. It was never this bad. I began having trouble keeping my wolf form. I had shifted back to my human form and that was also unsteady. Before long, I had black wings sprouting from my back. My true firm was showing. Wow, I must be really sick this time if I couldn't even keep my human form. I was on my hands and knees coughing. I could blood in my mouth. Well this was new, coughing up blood. Everything was started to become black and fuzzy. I fell over, unable to support my weight any longer.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, shaking me. That was the last thing I remember before everything went black.

~To be continued~

* * *

><p>Pyric: Mwahahahaha cliff hanger!<p>

Riku: I thought you were joking when you said you were going to kill me off and put Kairi and Sora together! *falls to hands and knees and cries*

Pyric: Riku! Calm down! Geeze!

Sora: If you want Riku to live read and review!

Riku: Sora? You too?

Pyric: *hugs Riku* Shhh calm down, Riku. Its alright.

Riku: *falls asleep*

Sora: Want to go get Sephiroth and party?

Pyric: Hmm let me think about this logically... He's evil, he killed a bunch people- YES!

Sora: Alright! PARTY!

Pyric and Sora: *run to find Sephiroth*

Riku: *in his sleep* Read and review... NO DON'T KILL ME!


	4. Pasts and Futures

Pyric: I'm back, and Happy Easter, everyone!

Riku: You left us on that horrid cliff hanger and I was dying!

Sora: Riku, you're no going to die. Yet.

Pyric and Riku: Yet?

Sora: Yet.

Pyric: Okay than... Off topic, I'm listening to 3OH!3 right now as I type this...

Sora: Which songs?

Pyric: My First Kiss, Starstrukk (ft. Katy Perry), I'm Not the One, See You Go, Don't Trust Me, Streets of Gold, Touchin On My, We Are Young, and Déjà Vu.

Riku: Cool.

Pyric: It is. Riku would you please do the disclaimer?

Riku: If you don't kill me, then yes. Pyric owns nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>..::Chapter 4::.. ~Pasts and Futures (Sora's POV)<p>

Riku had blood coming from the corner of his mouth. His silver hair fell all around his unconsious body, and his black angel wings fell limply over him. His mouth was slightly open and his teal eyes were closed.

"Riku," I barked, shaking his frail body with my nose. He was under weight and pale. _'When was the last time he ate? He said he was living in the forest behind the school... I'd better get Kairi and we can bring him back to the house,' _I thought. I shifted from my wolf form to my human form. "Kairi!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Sora?" she said coming around the corner of the school gate. She gasped when she saw Riku. "Oh my god! Sora, what happened?" She ran over and kneeled next to him.

"He took off his pendant and he started having a coughing fit. He said a couple things first though." She looked up at me with her blue eyes. "Can we take him back?" I felt like I was asking my mom if I could take home a stray puppy. I put on my best puppy dog face that no one could resist.

"I want to, Sora, but we can't bring hybrids in Heaven. You know that. Why don't we bring him back to his own house?" my red headed fiance said.

"No. We can't." I looked at the hybrid with sadness.

"Why?"

"He doesn't have one. He lives in the forrest behind the school."

"Fine, but we're leaving him at you're house got it?"

"Ok!"

I lifted the boy and Kairi opened a portral to Heaven. "Lets go." We walked through and appeared in my kitchen.

"Mom! Mom, can you come here?" I yelled.

"Sure, Ra. Give me like five minutes," she said.

"No, Mom, _now_," I said. A tone of seriousness flooded my voice. It was very out of character for me.

Tifa, my mom, was down stairs in the blink of an eyes. "What is-" She stopped dead when she saw Riku. "Riku!" She grabbed him from me. "Sora, what did you do to my baby?" She had always refered to Riku as her baby because his mom died when he was four and was taken down to Hell when he was five. Aerith was one of her best friends so she feels the need to nuture him.

Cloud, my dad, came in right behind her. "Your baby?" He said laughing. "Did Rox-" He stopped shorted when he saw in was Riku in her arms. He frowned and looked at me with angry eyes. "Sora, why the hell is _he_here?"

"Dad! Riku is my best friend. He had a really bad coughing fit earlier and coughed up blood. He passed out after. He started right after he took off he necklace." Cloud looked away. It worried me a lot. "Dad, what did you do?" He didn't answer me. I opened my mouth to speak again, but Tifa spoke before I could.

"Cloud," she spoke softly, "what the _hell _did _you do _to _my baby_?" she finished in a hiss. Cloud flinched at her cold words. I took a few steps back so I wouldn't get caught in the fire of her attack. She laid Riku down gently before standing up.

"I warned him, Tifa. He knew what he was doing to himself," Cloud tried to explain, but Tifa walked closer to him. "I told him if he removed his key, it would cause him pain. I told him if he removed it infront of Sora, it would bring him great pain or even death. Sora must have said something to him to make him want to die. Something that would shatter his small pretend world that he worked so hard to make." He looked over at me. "Sora, what did you tell him that made him remove it?"

Tifa shot a quick glare from Cloud to me. "Um, let me think..." I tried to remember the conversation and gasped when I did. I smashed my hand to my forhead. "I told him something I didn't want to. I shattered his world. I _killed_ my best friend," I said with a shaky voice.

Kairi looked at me. "What did you say, Sora?" Her voice was full of kindness, something I didn't want.

I took a deep breath in. "I told him we were engaged."

Tifa gasped. "Sora, why? You knew. You knew what he was feeling better than anyone else. So please just answer me?" she whispered.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Sora, let's go back to Twilight Town, alright?"

"Yeah..."

**..::Three hours later at the Station Plaza::..**

Kairi and I were walking around Twilight Town after we had grabbed some sea salt ice-cream. We were wandering around the Station Plaza holding hands.

"Riku! Riku! Riku!" three people yelled. They were looking for the silver haired boy. A tall guy with bright red hair who was super thin and had emerald green eyes, a boy about the same height as me, same blue eyes as me, but he had spiky blond hair like Cloud's, and a small girl with short black hair and had the same blue eyes as Kairi.

"Xion?" Kairi said. "Is that you?"

"Kairi? What are you doing here?" Xion said. "What happened to Riku?"

"He just started coughing and collasped," I said. "We took him back to my house."

"She didn't ask you, Sora," the blond snapped.

"Roxy, calm down alittle," the red head said.

"Shut up, Axel! My name is Roxas dammit, not Roxy!" Roxas growled, a warning telling me and everyone else to back off.

"Geeze, alright, Rox, picky picky." Axel ruffled Roxas' hair. Roxas frown lifted slightly but was still there. "Did you not get your sea salt ice-cream yet?" Axel cooed.

"Shut up.." the smaller blond mumbled. He leaned into Axel's chest.

"Alright, lets do some introductions!" I said.

Axel was the first one to speak. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Xion spoke next. "I'm Xion," she said quietly. "I'm Kairi's cousin."

Roxas stared at me. "You should already know me, but since you're still the idiot I remember, you problably don't remember me. I'm Roxas, your twin. I work with Xion and Axel to keep Riku alive. Dad told you about this, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember, Rox. Oh and one more thing I want to ask you," I said. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME FOR MOM'S BIRTHDAY?" I yelled. "Dude, she was loosing it when you didn't show up."

"Riku was loosing it down here because Sephiroth and Maleficent decided come to town."

"Maleficent?"

"His step-mom. She had Sephiroth kill Aerith. "

"Well you really do learn something new every day.." I muttered.

"Sora, it isn't funny. He was a wreck. He was scared of his own reflection, he flinched at every touched, he cried in his sleep, and the list continues," Xion said, you could hear the fear in her voice. "Kairi, I need to tell Sora something in private." Kairi nodded and walked away with Roxas. "Sora, for three days he sat in the corner of Axel's living room, not moving or eating. He didn't sleep, either. When we tried to talk to him he would just say, 'I'm waiting for Sora.' We would say that you weren't coming and he would reply, 'Of course he's coming!' or 'This is Sora we're talking about! He always comes!' Sora it was scary."

I just stared at this girl infront of me. I wish I could go back and make everything right insead of screwing it up. I pulled on my brown locks. I wanted to have a future where Riku was my best friend and I wasn't his secret crush. I wanted to marry Kairi and not have Riku so upset that he wanted to die. I loved Riku like how I loved Roxas: like a brother. I can't see him as anything more. I wish that Aerith hadn't died, and Sephiroth still thought he was an angel, and not know he was a demon. I wanted things to go back to the way they were. I really did. I wish that Cloud didn't hate Riku and that Riku was able to still live in Heaven. But nothing can change what happen. Not even those with power over time and space, like Luxord and Xigbar. "Damn it!" I yelled. (A/N: OOC I know) Xion jumped at my out break. "If Riku dies because of me I will never forgive myself!" I opened a portal to Heaven and ran through it. It led to my room where Riku was lying on my bed. I walked over and sat there, waiting and hoping for Riku to wake up.

**(Riku's POV back at Sora's house...)**

My throat burned and I could taste blood in my mouth. I stirred around after a few moments of laying still. My eyes fluttered open as a big shadow covered my face moved and a bright light shone in my eyes. I squinted to see. "Oh shit," I said with a horse voice, "I did it... I killed myself." I struggled to sit up and a large hand shoved me back. My first instint was to move and get away. "No! Stop! Get away!" I yelled falling from where I was laying. The light was so bright that I couldn't see. I felt the hand grab me and throw me back to where I was laying. I shrank back against whatever was behind me. I curled up in a ball and held my head in fear. A small whimper escaped my lips. "Please," I whispered, "please don't hurt me anymore, Dad." I closed my eyes tightly as tears escaped them. "I'm sorry I killed Mom. I didn't mean to! I swear!" I started shaking in fear. Waiting. He was was going to hit me. Again and again.

"Riku! Calm down!" That wasn't Sephiroth's voice. He sounded to young. Was it Kadaj? Yazoo? Loz? I stayed silent waiting for a possible strike to come.

"I didn't do it!" I cried.

"I know, Riku. Shh, its okay..." Alright so it's not Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, or Yazoo who was it? I felt the lights dim. "It's alright you can open your eyes."

I opened my eyes slowly. They revealed a blue eyed brunette with gravity defying hair before me. He smiled a happy, kind, loving smile at me. "I really am dead!" I cried. Tears started rolling down my face even harder. I knew I was dead because no one could ever show any love for a hybrid like me. The only person who ever said they loved me was Tifa because she was my mom's best friend so she felt as if she had to watch over me when she died. Geeze, my life sucked. Sora's smile turned into a frown.

"Riku, you're alive and breathing got it? You are _not_ dying on my watch."

"Then go put me on somebody else's watch. Everyone would be better off without me," I whispered staring down at my lap.

"Name one person, Riku," he snapped at me. His face was twisted with anger towards me. I flinched away from him and tried to hide my fear but failed. I could tell that I was visibly shaking and that he could see the fear in my eyes and on my face. "Well?" he barked angerly. He grabbed my shoulders and dug his nails into them. I could feel him drawing blood. Then he began to violently shake me. "Are you going to answer me?" I flinched again and started to shake and cry harder.

"What is going on up-Sora!" Tifa yelled opening the door and coming into the room with Cloud close behind. Sora released me and I made a run for the door and hid behind Cloud covering my ears. See everyone wants me dead.

**(Sora's POV)**

Riku ran behind Cloud as soon as Tifa opened the door. I wondered why... Tifa broke my train of thought right then. "_Sora, what were you_ _doing_?" she yelled. I just stared at her in utter confusion.

"What do you mean, Mom?" I asked. It was true. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Honey, look at Riku for just a minute and then tell me what you were doing to him? We could hear you yelling at him and then crying."

I looked at my best friend as he tried to stay hidden behind Cloud and failed. I could see so many emotions on his face; saddness, pain, suffering, hurt, but most of all, _fear. _Fear that I caused. I _saw_ how broken he was and yet I still yelled at him. "Oh my god, Riku, I'm so sorry!"

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p>Pyric: Yay! This chapter was over 2000 words! Also, I have a poll going on my account seeing which pairing you, as the readers, would like to read the most. I will write some sort of story for the winning three. The pairings are from Fullmetal Alchemist, Death Note, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core, Shugo Chara!, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, and Naruto.<p>

Riku: And I didn't die!

Pyric: See I wouldn't kill you, Riku...

Riku: I love you!

Pyric: I love you, too! *Hugs Riku* Oh yeah, chapter five will be posted some time this week (probably Friday or Saturday).

Sora: Group hug! *hugs Pyric and Riku*

All: HAPPY EASTER!


	5. Fears

Pyric: I have _**FINALLY **_gotten a chance to write this chapter!

Riku: And where have you been, woman?

Pyric: Drama, dance, drama, yard work, drama, and I don't know..._SCHOOL?_

Riku: Oh...

Draco: And she's been reading Harry-

Pyric: *grabbs Draco's mouth* Don't listen to him!

Riku: 0.0' Ok then... Pyric owns nothing and never will! Plus if she did, would she be writing this...?

* * *

><p><strong>..::Chapter 5::.. ~Fear (Sora's POV)<strong>

Riku was hiding behind my father scared out of his mind. And it was my fault. All. My. Fault. Fear shone in his eyes. Tifa took him down stairs as Cloud just stood there and stared at me.

"Sora," he said, frowning, "I may not like the kid, but geeze, give 'im a break. What the hell did he ever do to you?" And with that he walked away.

I purposely banged the back of my head against the wall. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!" I yelled . I pulled my chocolate locks. Was I seriously trying to drive my best friend to suicide? I was one of the only people he trusted and I just _blew_ it. I haven't seen him and ten years and what do I do? Destroy his little world, make him suicidal, tell him-the boy who has been crushing on me since we were _five_-that I'm engaged to the princess of Heaven, and I stop wearing the necklace that I had _promised _to never remove, even if my life depended on it. Man, I really was out to get the poor boy. I didn't want to... I was beginning to act like Roxas little by litle. "Damnit! I didn't want all of this shit to happen!" I cursed loudly. "Why do I try so frickin hard to screw up Riku's life?"

A screech came from downstairs. It sounded like Tifa. I ran out of my room and stomped down the stairs. "Alright," I yelled, anger flooding into my voice (A/N Very OOC Sora isn't he?). "What the _hell _happened _now_?" I came into the room, where Tifa was sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her face and Cloud was trying to comfort her. Our white counch was no longer white but mostly crimson red now.

"He-he had a kn-knife," Tifa sobbed. "He wa-was cut-cutting hims-himself and ran when I came in!" Cloud squeased her lightly.

"Shhh, he'll be alright," he cooed.

"I have to find him..." I whispered. I turned and walked for the door. What the hell is Riku trying to do? Depression is something I can live with, but suicide is different. I _cannot_ live with that. Especially if it's Riku. Seirns and horns sounded as police cars flew down the street. Yes, in Heaven we had cops, fire fighters, and EMTs just incase a demon or hybrd got into Heaven. It was prettey close to any other city, just that nothing bad rarely ever happened. No one is ever unhappy unless their best friend leaves or someone is killed...like Aerith, Riku's mom. I ran even faster. I had to get to Riku before the cops. My sneakers were slapping the pavement so hard and fast that is hurt, but I ignored the pain. Riku was my first priority.

"Hey can you slow down just a little bit?" a female voice said. I continued runniing at the same pase. I had to find Riku to keep him alive. "Sora, I said _slow down_!" Anger was beginning to boil in my blood, so I kept running. "_Sora_!"

I stopped and turned on my heel to face her, Kairi. "This is all your fault! Riku wouldn't be suicidal if you hadn't forced me into marry you! I could be with him instead of you and _be happy_. With Riku, I'm not a caged dog who is kept on a short leash and doesn't have friends. With _you_, I _am_. I hav _no _say, _no _fun, and _no life._" I was angry and I was letting it all free. Tens years worth of anger released on the woman who took everything away from me. "I want Riku, not you! _He _loves me, unlike _you_. He _needs_ me to live, litterally. Without me, he is a suicidal wreck who will go to all lengths to end his misery. He has suffered for twelve frickin years, Kairi, _twelve_. You made me break his small, fragile world that he worked so hard to make. It made him feel more secure about living on Earth, with humans istead of his own kind. Kairi, because of you he was abandoned by his home, his people. Plus, we both know that you are not the rightful heir to the throne. Zack was meant to rule not your father, but your father had Sephiroth have kill him, and then Aerith afterwards because that would still have their son as first in line. Then because of his heritage, he banished him to Twilight Town. Please if I may, continue that Naminè is a much better person. I would much rather marry her than a bitch like you." And with that I stormed off to find Riku.

**..::Third Person POV::..**

Kairi stood there with her mouth hanging wide open. Had she, the princess of Heaven, just got told by her fiance and commenor, Sora Strife? That she did. The retreating brunette felt happier now that he had raged on her. He continued running until he heard asoft whisper coming from the old playground. He walked in to she the silverette sitting on the swings gently rocking back and forth humming something. Sora strained to hear what it was. It was some of the lyrics to Evanescence's song 'Taking Over Me'.

_I believe in you  
>I'll give up everything just to find you<br>I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
>You're taking over me<em>

Riku whispered the lyrics to himself. He held the knife in his hands. His gray t-shirt along with his light blue jeans were covered with crimson blood. His blood. He was debating. Kill himself and relieve everyone, or live and have everyone continue hating him. It wasn't a hard choice. he brought the knife to his throat getting ready to end his misery. He wasn't afraid of death, he welcomed it. He knew when an angel, demon, or even hybrid died that they would just disappear. They wouldn't go to Heaven or Hell, but would just disappear. Done for and over with. Right before he ended it all he was on the ground, underneath a certain brunette.

"Riku, my God, you kill yourself, I'll bring you right back and kick your ass for leaving me here," Sora said, tears brimming his eyes.

Riku looked away, not able to look him in the eye. "Well, wouldn't you be happier knowing that there's no one who's suffering anymore? That I might be better off dead." He hadn't noticed Sora's tears.

"Ku, I never want you to say stuff like that again. You are not going to kill yourself." His tears fell. "Ku, I don't know how long I could live without you."

Riku refused to look at the boy who had hurt him so much. His own tears welded up. "Is that so? You've lived ten _years_ without seeing or visiting me, so it must be pretty long. Kairi was always more important than me, and we both know it." Riku could feel his warm, salt water tears falling down his face. "I'm not important, I'm just a stupid hybrid that no one loves..."

"Riku," Sora said, his tears falling faster, "that's not true. I love you."

Riku closed his eyes. "Lies," he whispered so that only he could hear, but Sora heard. The smaller brunette took the silverette's chin with his right hand. Riku's teal eyes shot open. He thought Sora was going to hit him. He then sqeased his eyes closed waiting for the hit, but instead got something soft against his lips. He moved his in sync with whatever was there, but when the softness disappeared, he slowly opened his eyes. Infront of him was the teary eyed brunette smiling softly at him.

"I love you," he said again, hugging the siver haired boy beneath him.

Riku didn't move. Was Sora telling the truth? Did Sora really love him? Had Sora just kissed him? His mind was spinning, his wrists were bleeding, and he was crying. "I love you, too."

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p>Pyric: Alright, chapter 5 done!<p>

Riku: Cool. Maybe I won't be a suicidal maniac anymore. And I'm not going to die!

Sora: Yet.

Pyric & Riku: Yet?

Kairi: You'll see. You all will see.

Pyric: Alrigh, now I'm scared.

Draco: What in bloody hell is wrong with this place? *stomps off*

Pyric: I forgot he was here...

Riku: Me, too.

Draco: *stomps back in* Pyric has a poll going on her account for which pairing you would like to see the most.

Riku: Yep! The top winning three will have some-sort of story writen about them.

Pyric: Yes. Third place will have a one-shot, second place will have a short story probably under ten chapters long, and first will get *insert drumroll here* a full story! In first right now is SasuNaru (Sasuke and Naruto) from Naruto, and tied for second is AkuRiku (Axel and Riku) from Kingdom Hearts and Light and L from Death Note.

Draco: Please read, review, and vote!

Riku: Constructive critism is welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Pyric: I'm here!

Riku: Where the hell have you been?

Sora: Yeah, we've been looking everywhere for you!

Pyric: Sorry, I would've posted, but I was out.

Riku: No shit, Shirlock.

Pyric: And I was gaming...

Sora: On what...?

Pyric: *mumbles* Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Sims 2...

Riku: I thought you had already beat Days.

Pyric: I did! But, then I accidentally saved over my file with a new one when I was on vacation...

Sora: Smooth move...

Pyric: Shud' up...

Riku: Pyric owns nothing, so onward with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>..::Chapter 6::.. (Riku's POV)<strong>

Had Sora just kissed me? Even though he was engaged? Did he really love me? Was it just a lie? I was confused, my wrists were bleeding, and I was crying. I couldn't understand anything anymore, so I just sat there. What has the world come to? Did a hyper, little happy angel really love an emo, sad, and depressed hybrid? He could have everything he ever wanted with Kairi and nothing with me. Nothing.

"Riku? Ri-ku?" the brunette yelled in my ear. He smile at me when I looked at him.

"Yeah, Ra?" I said. Those blue eyes seemed to be staring into my soul. I'm not sure if I liked it or not. And mainly, it was not.

"You look really pretty..." he said shyly.

"I don't whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Sora, you shouldn't call men pretty," I muttered. I crossed my arms and let out a huff. "Geeze!"

"But it's true," he purred, "you _are_ beautiful. You the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

"Sora," I hissed, "stop trying to flirt, and just kiss me." I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged his lips down onto mine. I moved my lips slowly against his. "You know," I mumbled against his lips, "you're gorgous, too, Ra."

"And you call me the flirt," he said pushing his lips harder against mine.

"Hey! What do you kids think you're doin'?" a masculine voice said. We looked up to see a tan man with orange eyes and silver hair.

"Mans- I mean Xemnas... What are you doing here?"

"Hmm, Riku, what were you about to say?" he said, glaring at me. I felt like I had shrunk.

"N-n-nothin'!" I stutterd out. "I ain't say nothin'!"

"Riku," Sora whispered, "that didn't make any sense at all."

"Shud' up, the both of you's!" he yelled. He seemed off, like something really bad happened, Saix said something to piss him off, or he was plain old drunk. When a giggling fit over took him, I concluded that he was drunk. "Saix was so pretty today," he began rambling. " His hair was really shiny in the moonlight. And the Titanic had seven million pieces of mail on it when it sunk! (A/N My mom's watchin Jeoperdy and that was Final Jeoperdy question and I got it right! *coughs* Anyways... Onward!) And Riku, guess what, your real father's na-" Sora jumped up and covered Xemnas' mouth.

"Don't listen to this old kook. He doesn't have a clue what he's talkin' 'bout!" Sora yelled.

I dismissed it with a wave of my hand. "Yeah, yeah, okay."

"Saix~" Xemnas yelled, as he ran away.

I just sat there and stared. "What the _hell_ just happened?" I asked, confused far beyond my mind.

"I'd like to kmow the same thing..." Sora said watching Xemnas run into the distance.

"Come on, let's get back to Twilight Town." Sora grabbed my hand.

"Like this?" he said pointing out my blood covered clothing.

"After I change...?"

He stared at me for few moments. I hid my eyes with my bangs, before making a whimpering noise. Then he gave in. "Fine! Fine!" Soar mumbled something under his breath before getting up.

"Sora...?" I said quietly.

"Yeah, Ku?"

"Thanks..."

A smile spread on his lips. "Any time!" he said with his signature grin. This made me smile. This reminded me of the good ol' days before beening dragged down to Hell.

"Rawr~" I said, a smile of my own finding its way onto my face.

"Rawr means 'I love you' in dinosaur, Ku."

"Rawr," I repeated.

"Rawr, too," Sora said grabbing my hand and dragging my back to his house.

**^.^**

**(..::3 hours later at Twilight Town High ****Third Person POV****::..)**

Axel stretched his arms up as we walked out from the school gates. "I am _so _happy that today is _finally _over!" he yelled, falling back into at patch of bright green grass. Roxas went over and sat beside the red headed pyro that we all love. "Neh, Roxy, have you seen Demy 'round?"

"Um," Roxas said scratching his chin, "I think he was have Zexion tutor him this afternoon. Remember, every Monday and Thursday Zexion tutors him." His blue eyes lingered over to the pyro.

Axel sat up. "Oh that's right! Sexy Zexy always tutors Demy on Mondays!" Then a thick black book with silver writing nailed him in the fore head and knocked him back into his laying position.

"See, Demyx," a boy with dark silvery blue hair and crystal blue eyes said coldly walking in. "Having the Lexicon with me always comes in handy." (OOC I know...)

"Awww, Zexy, no need to be mean to Axel~" a dirty blond with what looked to be a mix of a mullet and a mohawk that had ocean blue eyes. "Hey, Roxy!"

Roxas looked like steam was about to come out of his ears. "What is with you people and calling me 'Roxy'?" he yelled. "My name is Roxas, damn it!" Roxas is an easily angered person.

"Awww, but 'Roxy' is so much cuter than 'Roxas'!" Demyx yelled trying to convince the younger blond to like his nick-name.

Roxas got up and shoved his hands into the pockets of his checkered sweatshirt. He began walking off to Axel's apartment. "Stupid nick-name...Cute...Roxy... Blegh," he grumbled some other unknown words as he marched off.

Axel just stared at the blond's small retreating figure. "You know, cute names fit cute people." He with that statement he followed his blond friend.

**..::To Be Continued::..**

Pyric: Neh, I'm finally done! **I am sooooo sorry this took me so long to update! **Please forgive me! *drops dead*

Riku: *pokes Pyric* Did she die?

Sora: Probably.

Pyric: *sits up* have you ever noticed how almost every freakin character in Kingdom Hearts has blue eyes. I mean the only ones who don't are... Man- I mean Xemnas, Xigbar, DiZ, Axel,Wakka, Selphie, Saix, and...and I think that's it not including Disney characters...

Riku: No I never noticed.

Pyric: But since when do you pay enough attention...?

Riku: ...Touchè...

Pyric: My point exactly.

Riku: Shut up! Anyways please read and review!

Pyric: Yes! _Reviews_ equal _happy Pyric_. _Happy Pyric_ equals _faster updates_!

Riku: And there is a poll on Pyric's account. *gets on hands and knees* Please, oh please, _vote_. This would make a super duper overly exictely happy Pyric!

Pyric: Thanks for reading Chapter Six!


	7. Chapter 7

Pyric: Yo.

Riku: What's up?

Pyric: Tired.

Sora: Yet you're typing this...?

Pyric: Yes, cause I wanted to get this chapter up and going. Thank you SHR0UD for getting me to type this cuz if you didn't I probably wouldn't be typing it... ^_^" Anyways, you should totally read his fanfic, **A Detective Story**! It's one of my personal faves~

Riku: *whispers to Sora* We need to go find some sugar!

Sora: I know! *grabs Riku* Let's go! *drags Riku away*

Pyric: *evil laughter* They're gone and getting me candy! Alright, lets get the thing going!

Cloud: I'm doing the disclaimer. **Pyric does not own Kingdom Hearts. If she did it would probably be happening in the games, not here on fanfiction.**

Pyric: *mauls Cloud* Omg, Cloud!

Zack: Hey~

Pyric: *tackles Zack* OMFG, ZACK!

* * *

><p><strong>..::Chapter Seven::.. (Third Person POV)<strong>

Demyx walked down the sidewalk back to his house, humming the song 'Collide' by Howie Day. He was walking home from his tutor, Zexion's, house. He was tired and it seemed that it was about to rain, so he was walking home as quickly as possible so that he wouldn't get wet. _'I wonder what Axel's doing right now...?' _he thought. He and Axel had been dating for the last two months but Demyx had been deciding whether or not to break it off. He did really love Axel, but more like a brother. Plus, he was beginning to develop feeling for Zexion. He, Demyx, the most idiotic person in school, was falling for the super cool, smart, and amazing guy, Zexion. _'I have no chance,'_ he decided as he unlocked the door to his house.

**^ . ^**

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Axel sat in the grass. He really didn't want to get wet, but he would wait for his Demmy. He watched as the dark clouds rolled in from the horizon. Lightning struck all around, and it reminded him of Demyx's older sister, Larxene. She was and still is a crazy bitch who had no clue what she was doing, but just went with the flow of things. Demyx was the opposite. He worked for everything and was always trying his hardest. That what he admired about the blonde. Axel really loved the bubble-loving kid. He would do anything for the guy, but he knew that wasn't enough. He was going to prove himself tonight to Demyx. He really was.

The rain started pouring down from the dark, angry clouds. But he stayed. Waiting for Demyx, in the cold rain. The wetness that he hated the most. But his sacrifice was wasted. After calling his blonde twelve time, texting him at least twenty-five times, and waiting in the rain for over an hour and a half, he started getting ready to leave. Then his phone rang.

_Even the best fall down some times,_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme,_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind,_

_I somehow find,_

_You and I collide._

He looked down at the phone and he answered it knowing it was Demyx by the ringtone. "Hey, b-"

He was cut off by the voice on the other end of the call. "It's over, Axel," was all Demyx said before he hung up.

The firey red phone slipped from the pyro's hand into the drenched grass. What was this? Some kind of messed up dream? If so, he wanted to wake up. He walked, lifelessly, away. Anywhere was better than there. That meadow was where Axel met Demyx. Where he had his first kiss, his first date, and his first friend. And it was all over.

The rain still drizzled down as the red head collasped on the ground. A small blonde just happened to be walking home as he did so. A gasp escaped as the blonde dropped his umbrella and groceries as he ran over to the pyro.

"Oh my god, Axel!" Roxas yelled. He began shaking the one he wanted to claim as his. "Come on, Ax! Wake up!" He was worried for him. He was worried that Axel wasn't going to wake up. "Please, Axel! Please wake up!" Tears filled the younger boys eyes.

Axel eyes opened slightly. Roxas smiled. "I love you," Axel said, wrapping his arms around the younger boys figure. Those three meant everything to him, but the next four tore him apart. "Demyx, I love you. I always will. No one can take your palce." Those words wounded him deeply. Roxas unlatched Axel's arms and placed him gently down on the sidewalk.

He pulled out his silver phone and searched 'Xion' under his contacts. After a few rings she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey," he replied quietly.

"Hey, Rox! What's up?"

"Can you come pick Axel up?"

"Um, yeah sure. Where are you guys?"

"By the ice cream shop."

"'Kay I'll be there in a few." The line went dead.

Silent sobs shook his body as he walked away from his friend towards the empty house he called home. Groceries and umbrella long forgotten.

**^ . ^**

Riku and Sora walked along the moon lit path down towards the forest behind Twilight High. They were chit-chatting about anything that came to mind. Unicorns, cupcakes, muffins, and magic all came up in this conversation though magic was the only one that got anywhere. "Hey, Ra?"

"Yeah, Ku?" The brunettes blue orbs wandered up to me the teal ones staring at him.

"When was the last time we sparred? I mean I know I won last time, but I want to see who would win now..." Riku said staring up at the dark clouds swirling above. The pouring rain had stopped only moments before.

"You know, you're right. We should spar tomorrow."

"Be ready, runt, 'cause I'm going to kick your ass!" He smirked.

"Haha, yeah right! I've been practicing, waiting for the day I'd beat you! I bet you haven't even used magic recently!" Sora smiled thinking like he knew he was going to win.

"Yes and no. I might not have used in a couple months, but I've been training with Zexion and Demyx." Riku stuck his tongue out at the smaller brunette. Sora tilted his head like a confused little puppy. "They're masters of magic. Some of the best in our realms. And as I have said before, I will say it again: You are going down, runt~" And with that, Riku started running towards the ice cream shop. It was dark out and he trip on something. "Holy shit!" he yelled as he fell.

Sora ran up to him. "Riku, what the hell are doing on the ground?"

"I tripped on," he looked at what he tripped on, "Axel?"

"Shut up, Riku," the pyro groaned. "Let me die on this sidewalk in this very spot."

"Wow, Ax," Riku snickered, "I never knew you could act so emo."

"Demyx dumped me."

"Well you still got Rox."

"I just screwed that up, too..."

"Axel, what the hell have you been doing?"

"Well you know I get delusional in the rain and I thought that Roxy was Demyx and I told him that I loved him and that no one could ever replace him. My life is over!"

Sora frowned. "So you hurt my little brother?"

"Not intentionally-" Axel tried to say.

"You bastard!" Sora stomped off, and Riku just sat there along with Axel and stared at him. Not once had he ever heard an outburst like that come from the brunettes mouth. Never.

"Well," Riku said, brushing himsef off, "I'd better get going. Oh yeah, one more thing: Good luck." And with that the silverette left the red head to think.

_'Damn it, I'm screwed.'_

**..::To Be Continued::..**

* * *

><p>Pyric: I finished people! I really finished.<p>

Sora: You're such an idiot...

Pyric: That's not what my teachers say!

Riku: *whispers to Sora* You can't win. Give up now!

Axel: ...

Pyric: Look *points to Axel* he's speakless!

Riku: _**Read**_, _**Review**_, and _**Vote**_ on Pyric's poll!

Pyric: Yes, Reviews and Hits/Visitors make me a very happy vampire!

Sora: And that might make her update sooner, cuz someone *glares at Pyric* is a procrastinator so _**reviews remind her to finish typing the chapters**_...


	8. Chapter 8

Pyric: Okay I'm back with chapter eight, but I will not be updating anything for the next week.

Riku: Why...?

Pyric: I'm going camping with deaththekid123.

Riku: Can I come?

Pyric: No.

Axel: **Pyric doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Nor does she own the characters. But she has a shadow plushie with glow in the dark eyes.**

Pyric: Those eyes freak me out in the middle of the night.

Axel: Wuss.

Pyric: *takes out Oblivion* Really now?

Axel: Uhhh...

* * *

><p><strong>..::Chapter Eight::.. (Riku's POV)<strong>

I was sitting on the end of Sora's bed. _'Man, Axel's such an idoit,' _I thought I fell back with my arms behind my head. I stared at the ceiling for a few moments before Sora broke the silence.

"Riku," he said, "what are you thinking?" He crawled over and laid his head on my chest. Sora's chocolate hair tickled my bare skin.

I ruffled his hair with one of my hands. "How Axel's an idiot." His hair was soft and fluffy. He looked at me with those big, blue eyes. "And how adorable you look."

He gave me a really big, cheesy smile. "Why thank you, wifey."

"'Wifey'?" I asked. I gave him a confused look.

"Yep, and I'm your hubby." He looked as if he had just figured out to give humans immortality

"Why am I the girl?"

"'Cause you're more girly than I am," he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

I blushed madly. "I have no comment for that statement." I closed my eyes. "I'm tired..."

"Well then... I was hoping we could have more _fun_."

I bolted into an upright postion, almost throwing Sora to the floor. "_Sora_!" I choked out. Sora let out a yelp when I sat up.

"Holy. Shit. Let's do it again!"

"No, Sora. Let's not."

He let out a huff. "Then I'll just have to make you." He started tickling me. I let out a jagged gasp.

"Sora, st-stop! Please I'm begging you! Sora!" I was laughing so hard tears rolling down my face. "Dear God, save me from the demon!" I fell back, and he strattled my hips and started tickling my sides. "Sora! Stop it!" I couldn't breathe, and my sides were beginning to hurt. I was about to say something but Cloud burst into the room before I could.

"What the hell are you kids doing in here?" he yelled. "If you're going to continue your little version of 'fun', please do it somewhere else and not in my house. Plus, I thought Riku would be the one to top..."

"_Dad!_" Sora yelled. Dark red blushes burned our faces. "I can't believe you just said that! Get out!" Cloud sat there, confused. "Mom! Get Dad and his perverted mind the hell away from us!"

"Cloud, are you patronizing the children?" Tifa yelled from down stairs. "And are they...? Or can I come up?"

"Mom!" I pushed Sora off of me.

"We have our pants on, Tifa," I called, "so you came come up." Sora blushed even deeper at my comment. He mummbled something that I couldn't understand. "What was that?" I whispered. I blew my bangs out of my eyes. He looked away. "Hmm, what?"

"Roxas, Axel, and Demyx... Such a strange threesome-" the brunette said before Cloud ran off.

"Tifa!" he yelled. "We gotta go get Roxas for Twilight Town!"

"Why?" she replied, utterly confused as the blonde stormed right past her as she reached the top of the staircase.

"Because I don't like what he's doing down there!"

"I don't want to know..."

I looked at Sora. "How are you the angel?" I swear he was a demon not an angel. His demonic thoughts scared me. "Are you sure you're not a demon?"

He gave me a cute little smile. "I don't know, but I'm positive I'm an angel." He brought his face up to mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. "You're beautiful." He captured my lips with his own. His tongue soon demanded an entrance that only I could grant, so I let his tongue into my mouth. There was a short fight for dominance before I won.

"Sora," I mumbled against his swollen lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

"Fire..." he whispered, smirking. I almost understood this too late. I jumped back about five feet as where I once stood was getting devoured by flames.

"Fighting dirty," I said, a smirk of its own finding its way onto my face. "I see how it is..." I turned my back to Sora so I could look out the window. "Blizzard!" Ice and snow whipped around the room trying to find a target.

"Aw damn you caught on..." Sora pouted. Can we used our weapons to~?" He gave me that puupy dog look that I couldn't say no to.

"Nope. This a a spar with only magic, Sora. If that doesn't work with you, you could just forfeit~"

"And let you take an easy win. Not happening." His eyes sparkled with determenation. "You're on."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

**XoXoX**

A few hours of sparring, getting thrown out of the house by Tifa -before we destroyed the house-, yelling halfhearted threats at eachother, and many spells later, we finally collasped. We were panting after our three hour and forty-seven minute battle to see who was superior. But then we realised something as we fell to the ground: We were no match for eachother. Sora and I knew eachother's weaknesses and strong points like we knew the back of our own hands. I could pretict Sora's next move like he would predict mine. It was like a never ending game of chess, sacrificing pawns (spells) and knights, castles, bishops and other pieces (potiona and elixirs) to win. But we never thought of it being an undefeatable battle. Anyone else would have either been screwed or at a huge advantage, but Sora against me was hopeless. We only collasped because of exhaustion and lack of energy.

"Sora, lets go back. I'm tired," I whined to my brunette.

"But you're always tired!" he complained. "Besides, I'm not finished with you~" I blushed at his comment.

"Shut up! Anyways, not now, when Cloud and Tifa are on edge. Why don't we wait 'til we get our own place, aka waiting for when Axel and Roxy hook up and we break into Roxy's house."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Oh, you over dramatic puff ball," I said, petting his head.

"But I will get what I want~" Sora nibbled my ear.

My whole life got a hell of a lot more complicated after this night, is all I can say.

**..::To Be Continued::..**

* * *

><p>Pyric: Oh my God, I finished this and now I'm going to go die. *passes out in emo corner*<p>

Riku: What. The. Hell?

Pyric: *wakes up* I'm going to be away with a friend for alittle while so I will not be updating anythiing for about a week.

Hawk: Damn...

Pyric: Holy fucking shit! Get the hell out of my story!

Hawk: But I don't want to!

Pyric: *pulls out Buster Sword* I'll give a five second head start.

Hawk: *runs for dear life*

Pyric: *counts on fingers* Three, four, five... Here I come! *chases*

Sora: *shakes head* Pyric **LOVES** reviews so please do so. They really make her day (even if they're shitty ones~).

Riku: And please vote on the poll on her account.


	9. Chapter 9

Pyric: Hey~ To all of my readers, **THANK YOU FOR OVER 1,000 HITS!**

Riku: Go away. It's to damn early!

Pyric: It's 12:15pm! How 'bout you wake up, you lasy ass!

Sora: Riku's just grumpy 'cause you woke him up.

Sora: **Pyric doesn't own squat. Not the characters, not the game, not the lyrics. But she does own the plot of this story~!**

* * *

><p><strong>..::Chapter Nine::.. (Sora's POV)<strong>

I woke with a start: lying next to Riku naked in bed. _'What the hell?'_ I thought, looking at my perfect little silverette. I flinched at the pain when I sat up. "Damn it!" I whispered. Last night was slightly blurry but I could put two and two together and knew what happened.

Riku's light breathing and little chest movemonts told me he was asleep. He looked so peaceful, and absolutely adorable. I kissed his cheek before I grabbed some clothes from the floor and went to the bathroom. I took a thick, yellow towel from the closet before starting the water. I crawled into the freezing shower before it could warm up, so when the steaming water hit my skin, it burned. I let out a small yelp at the boiling water, I knew it was going to leave a mark. A faint knocking noise came from the door.

"Hey, babe," Riku called from the other side of the door, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Riku. Why?"

"I heard you yelp... I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Can I come in...?"

"Yeah, of course just give me a second." I turned off the water and quickly dried myself with the towel and pulled on some boxers and a pair of gray sweats. "Okay, Ku," I said pulling open the door. Riku was leaning in the doorway. He seemed to be half asleep as his head fell forward slightly. He only had on a black pair of sweat pants and sweatshirt that he had left unzipped. Water still dripped from my hair.

Riku sighed. "You really need to learn how to take care of yourself, Ra," he said, grabbing the towel and started drying off my chocolate hair. "If you leave your hair wet in the middle of December, you'll catch a cold." The yellow towel gently tugged my hair. After a few minutes he pulled the towel off of my head and ruffled my hair. I nuzzled into his touch. His hand was warm.

"Okay, but I like having you to take care of me~" He caressed my cheek, and I lightly grabbed it. His lips slowly closed in on mine and then our lips lightly touched. "Riku," I mumbled against his lips.

But then we were interupted when the bedroom door slammed open. "Sora, you said you two would out by two, and its quater past three now!" a male voice yelled. Riku jumped a mile at the sudden voice. "I need you two to leave! I have company coming over for work in twenty minutes."

"Alright, alright. Come on, Ku, lets go. Bye and thanks, Uncle Leon!" I yelled, dragging Riku along. We made our out to the snow covered sidewalk. "Hey, Riku! It's snow!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys didn't get snow up in Heaven. We'll have to have a snow ball fight with Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Xion, and Naminè!"

"Naminè?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'll like her, Ra. She's amazing at drawing and she's really quiet, but kind."

"You talk like you're in love with her~"

"Oh, but there is only one that I love! And Sora, I believe you know who I'm talking about." He bent over and kissed my lips. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Love you, too." I snuggled up against him as we walked towards Roxas' house. I was about to knock on the door when Riku pulled out the spare key from underneath the door mat. "You know where the spare key to my little brother's house is?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah. A lot of the time in the winter Rox makes me come back to his or Axel's place so I don't 'die' from the cold." He opened the door slowly before closing it in a haste manor.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Look for yourself 'cause I've just been scarred for life." He walked out of the way of the door as I lightly gripped the knob.

I turned the golden knob slowly as if I was trying not to break it and slightly opened it. I looked through the small crack and was able to see something I would never be able to un-see. You could hear the pants and moans coming from the living room and the couch was angled just so you could see them. You could see Axel thrusting his member into my twin. I gently shut the door before I hid my face in Riku's chest. "I have been scarred."

"I told you so, know please let's go before they know we were here." Riku slipped the key back into its place before we ran off.

"Oh, and Riku," I said. "Everthing that we did last night stays a secret from Cloud, unless you wish to have an early death."

"I know, babe, I know." He handed me a ticket.

"What's this?" I looked at it. It was a concert ticket to the band Black Orphan.

"A ticket to a Black Orphan concert. It's the band I'm in with Roxas, Axel, and Xion." He gave me a small smile. "It would mean the world to me if you came."

I stood on my toes , and lightly pressed my lips to his. "Of course I'll come!"

"Thanks, Sora~" Riku deepened the kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too," I mumbled against his lips.

**..::To Be Continued::..**

* * *

><p>Pyric: That's not how I wanted to end this chapter.<p>

Riku: How did you want to end the chapter?

Sora: Do I want to know?

Pyric: i was going to end it with lemon but I just couldn't type it cuz every room I went in, someone had to follow me in and watch me type. It freaked me so I could do it.

Riku: **Please read, review, and vote, on Pyric's poll!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pyric: Why hello there, my kiddies. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited and subscribed to LWTD, and I love each and every last one of you. Oh, and **Hawk**, don't text me asking for the next chapter, leave a god damn review instead!

Riku: Where have you been?

Pyric: I'd rather not talk about it...

Sora: She had typed chapter ten last week-

Kairi: And her computer crashed right before she finished the chapter.

Pyric: Oh God, don't me remind me.

Riku: **Pyric doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, the lyrics, or the characters used from KH or Final Fantasy!**

Pyric: Song titles and artists are written right above the song.** This chapter is more of a filler chapter that will lead into more of a plot for the next few.** I don't know why that was in bold...

* * *

><p><strong>..::Chapter Ten::.. (Riku's POV)<strong>

Tonight was Black Orphan's largest concert, with a full house of twenty-five hundred people. I was sitting backstage with Axel, Xion, and Roxas, and if I said we were freaking out, it would be an understatement. Xion was pacing back and forth with Kairi trying to calm her, Axel was sitting on the couch trying to reassure Roxas, who was quite literally shaking in his seat, and I was reapplying my eyeliner for the...seventh time. Sora snatched the pencil out of my hand and snapped it. I stared at him with horrified eyes.

"Riku," he whispered to me, "you're gonna do great." Then he yelled across the room to Roxas. "Yo, Roxi! Calm down already! I can see you shaking from here!"

After a few moments of silence Xion spoke. "Um, Kai, you and Sora should probably go take your seats before security doesn't let you."

"Alright. Come on, dear." The red head grabbed my brunette's hand and dragged him away.

"I forgot that they were still engaged..." Roxas said playing with one of Axel's spikes.

I turned to take a seat on one of the chairs so that I was facing away from the door. I had taken a peak at the audience earlier and could point out some people I knew. I had seen Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Demyx, and Reno. Axel had seen Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Luxord. Xion saw Naminè, Xigbar, Yuffie, Vincent, Ventus, and Squall (A/N: I don't care if I called him Leon other chapters. He's Squall now cuz that's his name.). Roxas said that he had seen Cloud, Tifa, Terra, Aqua, Fuu, Rai, and Seifer.

I heard the door to our dressing room open but didn't turn to see who it was, though I had assumed it was Xemnas, our manager. "Hey, Xem-" I started before I was cut off by someone mauling me out of my chair.

"Big brother!" Kadaj said hugging me. His silver bangs seemed to cover his cat-like eyes.

"Hello, Kadaj," I said pulling the twelve-year-old off of myself. "What are you doing here?" I looked over at the door only to see Loz and Yazoo leaning in the door way.

Yazoo smirked. "Brother, I'm hurt. Can't your little brothers ever come to see you without a horrible reasoning?"

"Where's Sephiroth?" I hissed. Kadaj looked at me with slightly teary eyes before he shook his head.

Loz kneeled down next to me and ruffled Kadaj's silver locks lightly. "We ran away after he raged about you disappearing a few months ago from Twilight Town. He...He starting beating Kadaj because he was the most important thing to you..."

"Five minutes!" Saix yelled while being chased by Xemnas.

I face palmed. _'Great. Now I have two idiots to deal with...'_ "We'll talk about this after the show," I growled and walked off. There was only three words that ran through my mind at that moment. Fuck. My. Life. "Come on, Rox, Axel, Xion. We've got a concert to do." We silently walked over to the stage and got set up. I grabbed the mike stand and dragged it over to where I wanted it while Roxas set up his bass, Axel sat by his drums, and Xion pulled the guitar strap over her head. "Good luck guys," I whispered, and all three just nodded.

The stage crew pulled open the thick curtain and the crowd roared with cheers. _'Shit,' _I thought. _'That's a lot of fuckin people!'_ I took a deep breath before begining. "Hey there, Twilight Town folks! You guys ready for some rock?" I yelled. There was a loud roar of 'YES!' tha came from the audience.

"Well then that's awesome, 'cause we have come to rock this place!" Axel continued from behind me. "Got it memorised?" A large amount of Axel fangirls swooned in the audience at his catch phase.

"Come on guys, let us here you scream!" Xion shouted. Oh boy, did they scream. They screamed loud. Well, there goes my hearing..."I can't hear you!" Damn you, Xion! They screamed twice as loud. "Alright , now let's rock and roll!" She started strumming notes on her guitar.

(A/N: Riku=_itallics_, Xion=**Bold**, Roxas=underlined, Riku and Xion=_**BoldItallics**_, Riku and Roxas=_UnderlinedItallic_... Yeah, I think you get the idea)

**'Rebirthing' by Skillet**

_I lie here paraletic inside this soul  
>screaming for you 'til my throat is numb<br>I wanna break out  
>I need a way out<br>I don't believe that its gotta be this way  
>The worst is the waiting<br>In this womb I'm suffocating_

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
>I take you in<br>I've died_

_Rebirthing now  
>I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me<br>_**Breathe for the first time now  
>I come alive somehow<strong>  
><em>Rebirthing now<br>I wanna live my life wanna give you everything_  
><strong>Breathe for the first time now<br>I come alive somehow  
><strong>

_Right now  
>Right now<em>

I lie here lifeless in this cocoon  
>Shedding my skin cause I'm ready to<br>I wanna break out  
>I found a way out<br>I don't believe that its gotta be this way  
>The worst is the waiting<br>In this womb I'm suffocating

I looked in the audience and saw my favorite little brunette and smiled at him. Every girl around him passed out though. Oops, I forgot about the poor fangirls...

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
>I take you in<br>I've died_

Rebirthing now  
>I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me<p>

**Breathe for the first time now  
>I come alive somehow<strong>  
><em>Rebirthing now<br>I wanna live my life wanna give you everything_  
><strong>Breathe for the first time now<br>I come alive somehow**

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
>Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in<em>  
><strong>Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside<br>Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive**

I ran next to Xion and sang into her microphone for our four line duet.

_**Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
>Tell me when this fear will end<br>Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
>Tell me when I'll feel alive<br>**_  
><em>Rebirthing now<br>I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
><em>**Breathe for the first time now  
>I come alive somehow<br>**_Rebirthing now  
>I wanna live my life wanna give you everything<br>_**Breathe for the first time now  
>I come alive somehow<strong>

"Alright!" Roxas yelled with enthusiasm, "Time for our new song, My World!"

**'My World' by Sick Puppies**

_I'm not coming back, I'm not gonna react, I'm not doing shit for you  
>I'm not sitting around while you are tearing it down around us<br>I'm not living a lie while you swim in denial  
>'Cause you're already dead and gone<br>You'll leave me out on the curb just like everyone else before you  
><em>  
><em>Welcome to my world<br>Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone  
>Another lesson burned and I'm drowning in the ashes<br>Kicking, screaming, welcome to my world_

I don't care what you think, I'm not seeing a shrink, I'm not doing this again  
>I'm not another student or a mother to take your shit out on<br>So let's see what you got and let's see what you're not  
>And whatever else you pretend<br>You've defended my intentions long enough

Welcome to my world  
>Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone<br>Another lesson burned and I'm drowning in the ashes  
>Kicking, screaming, welcome to my world<p>

_So here I am again, in the middle of the end  
>The choice I wish I'd made, I always make too late<em>

_Welcome to my world  
>Where everyone I ever need always ends up leaving me alone<br>Another lesson burned and I'm drowning in the ashes  
>Kicking, screaming, welcome to my world<em>

_My world,_my world,_to my world_  
><span>My world<span>, _my world_, to my world  
><em><span>My world, welcome, baby<span>_

We had made the stage into our own emo place as Roxas and I ran around and sang our song together. I ran around on and off stage, scared the shit out of Yuffie, pissed off Kairi and managed to get cloud to like me all in a matter of minutes. I felt proud of myself.

After a few more songs, Xigbar, one of our security gaurds, came out handed Xion, Roxas, and Axel some sheet music, and dragged me off stage. "What the fuck, Xig-"

"The Superior told me to," the old pirate told me. "Some chick gave him some music and an earful about how her father would destroy him, so he said he's let her sing."

"Fine," I huffed. "Whatever." I ran back to our dressing room, grabbed a black beanie, changed really quickly, and ran into the hallways. I saw Yuffie and Sora looking for something. "Yuffie, Sora, get your asses over here!" I yelled. The two came running when they saw me.

"Riku, have you seen Kairi?" Yuffie called, jumping up and down like the Energizer Bunny on coffee.

"No, I- Damn, I think I'm going to kill her." Kairi was the bitch that was going to sing. Again I have to say: Fuck my life.

The beging of the song could be heard frm the other side of the door.

(A/N: Kairi=_itallics_... Riku's not singing no more)

**'Angel' by Within Temptation**

_Sparkling angel I believe  
>You were my savior in my time of need.<em>

We stopped dead at the first few lines. "Yep, I'm going to kill her," I hissed. That damn bitch. I was about to smash through the doors when Sora grabbed my arm.

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
>All the whispers, the warnings so clear.<br>I see the angels,  
>I'll lead them to your door.<br>There's no escape now,  
>No mercy no more.<br>No remorse cause I still remember_

"Riku, wait," he said softly. "I can't let you do that." I stared at him wide-eyed. "Because, she's still my fiance no matter what." I growled at him and pulled my arm free.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
>You took my heart,<br>Deceived me right from the start.  
>You showed me dreams,<br>I wished they'd turn into real.  
>You broke a promise and made me realize.<br>It was all just a lie.  
><em>

"Whatever, Sora. _You_ can't stop me." I pushed through the doors to the auditorium. Kairi stood on stage, angel wings spread, in a long white gown that reached the floor. Damn, if the head in the Ministry of Angels knew about her taking her true form in the human world, she would be screwed over. I smirked. Black mail time~ I took out my phone and started taking pictures of Kairi's true form. Oh, this would be wonderful! I looked over at Cloud, who was doing the same thing. Oh what can I say, two great minds think alike.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
>Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.<br>Fallen angel, tell me why?  
>What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?<br>I see the angels,  
>I'll lead them to your door<br>There's no escape now  
>No mercy no more<br>No remorse cause I still remember_

I stopped dead for a moment. Those lyrics were directed towards me. She was looking directly at me in the eye, and frowned as she sang. I thought she was going to eat me.

_The smile when you tore me apart  
>You took my heart,<br>Deceived me right from the start.  
>You showed me dreams,<br>I wished they'd turn into real.  
>You broke a promise and made me realize.<br>It was all just a lie.  
>Could have been forever.<br>Now we have reached the end._

She looked around the audience and stopped singing when she saw Cloud with his phone out and taking pictures or even videos. _'Ha!'_ I thought to myself. _'She's screwed.'_

Her wings quickly disappeared as she ran off stage. I smiled. Justice would be served. Sora came up behind me and gave me a good slap off the back off the head. "Ow, what was that for?" I whined.

"You monster!" Sora yelled. "Ruining her dream just because you were fucking jealous. You sicken me! I hope you rot in Hell, you damned hybrid." Ouch that hit the mark.

**(Sora's POV)**

That hit a mark. Riku stood there for a few moments before opening the door and silently disappearing into the night.

That bastard. He hurt Kairi more than I thought he ever would. It doesnt matter how much I care about him, Kairi is still my soon to be wife and I still love her. I would choose her over Riku and minute of the day. When I lashed out on her those few days ago, I hadn't really meant much of what I had said. It was more of 'I'm Going to Rage on Anyone Who Hurt My Best Friend' mode. Oh well. I think Riku got the point.

"Come on, Yuffie, let's go get Kairi," I said. We found her crying back stage. "Come on, sweetie, it's okay. Sora took care of the monster who hurt you," I said trying to calm her crying.

She looked up at me with shocked, teary, violet eyes. "You took care of your _father_?" she half whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"My father?" I squeaked. "I thought Riku..."

"No, your father was taking pictures that he would probably show to my father. Riku took pictures but he could never do as much damage as Cloud..." She stood up. "Come on Yuffie, could you come give me a hand?"

Yuffie nodded. "Of course!" The two walked off as I sat on the floor thinking.

I just intentionally destroyed Riku for the second time this week, he tried suicide already, and I just told him to rot in Hell...

Oh shit, what have I done.

**..::To Be Continued::..**

* * *

><p>Pyric: Cliffhanger~!<p>

Riku: Damn it, you're really gonna kill me this time! *hides in emo corner*

Pyric: Oops, I forgot about that threat from earier. Heheh.

Sora: Please, Read and Review!

Pyric: Constructive Criticism is absolutely welcome too!


	11. Chapter 11

Pyric: Well I'm posting chapter eleven finally!

Sora: Why? Where have you been?

Pyric: I didn't have power for _five_ fuckin' days. *dies in corner*

Riku: Why am I a suicidal idiot again?

Pyric: Because I wanted to. Oh, just in case anyone was wondering... All of the Organization XIII character are demons that are banned from returning to Hell, unless summoned, some as Watchers, others as bannished, except Roxas. He's an angel.

Kairi: I get to be with my Sor-

Pyric: *smashes Kairi's face in with Oblivion* Nobody cares, Kairi.

Riku: **Pyric. Doesn't. Own. Shit.**

Pyric: I am so sorry if there are Kairi fans out there reading this, but I CAN'T STAND her. She drives me up the fuckin' walls, so there **will be** **Kairi bashing**. Also, Sora, if you're reading this chapter, please don't don't take anything I write into offence. I am not talking about you. Oh, this chapter is for you, SHR0UD.

**WARNING!** Violence, cursing, and Lemons~

* * *

><p><strong>..::Chapter Eleven::.. (Roxas's POV)<strong>

I ran off stage hoping to Riku in the dressing room, but he wasn't there. I quickly made my way out of the room when Yuffie stared throwing kunai at my face. I saw Sora sitting on the floor in the hallway and fell on top of him as I tried to stop. "Sora!" I yelled.

"Roxas?" he asked. He stared at me like I had three head.

"Have you seen Riku?"

"Nope."

"Do you have any idea where he might be...?" Sora shrugged.

"I told him to rot in Hell."

My jaw dropped. I grabbed his sholders and shook him 'til he could see stars. "You idiot! Why would you tell him to do that?" Shit.

"Why does it matter? It's not like he really is." He shrugged again, and started playing with a tuff of his chocolate hair. Why did I have to have an idiot for brother?

"Did you ever pay attention in school when we were learning about demons?" He shook his head. "Great... Well, since we both know Riku is a hybrid, we know he's half demon. When a demon finds his or her mate, they will obey almost every one of their wishes. Sora, it quite literally kills them to know that their mate loves someone more than them."

Sora's eyes slowly widened. "You mean...?"

"Yeah, that's why Riku tried suicide. And angels are all against suicide and murder, so when he had the coughing fit a few days ago, not only was the necklace that hurt him, but it was a conflict inside his body. One half was ready to die, while the other half refused, then revealing his true form." I was scared. Riku was going to try and fulfill Sora's comand, and most likely have Sephiroth help him. I jumped up, and ran to go find Axel and Xion. I ran back into the dressing room and fell into the room.

"Roxi, nice entrance," Axel said smirking.

I got up and skittered around the room searching. Riku must have left something. "We need to find Riku!" I said, grabbing both of their hands and dragging them out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Xion asked.

"Sora told him to rot in Hell," I said quietly.

Axel growled. "Please don't be angry if I _kill _your brother."

"Or if I do," Xion hissed.

I shook my head. "You two can't kill my brother. He's my other half," I explained.

"Oh..." Axel said with saddened eyes.

"You big baby, Axel. I meant after you, dip shit."

He smiled at me with that Cheshire smile of his that blew me away. "I knew that."

I felt myself blush and looked away. "Whatever." We kept running down the halls, before I remembered something important. "Axel, go grab Sora. I don't care if he refuses. If he does, knock him out. Understood?"

He nodded. "Memorized."

"Good. Now go." Axel took a sharp left down into the next hallway, and Xion was not much farther ahead of me. "Xion, check the surrounding perimeter. I'll wait for Axel and Sora, and we'll take a Dark Corrider. Meet when your finished at Sephiroth's house in the shed out back." She nodded and ran off into the dark hallways before disappearing. Security gaurds were running the area searching for trespassers and Axel, Xion, and I were out of our barriors, and I couldn't summon a Dark Corrider myself. I'd just have to stay out of sight until Axel returned with Sora...

**(Axel's POV)**

I found the brown haired brat still sitting on the floor where Roxas said he would be. "Sora, you're coming with me."

"Why...?" he asked. Wow, Roxas sure had one dumbass of a brother.

"Riku's probably already on his way to Sephy's house right now, which means we don't have time for a Q&A. You're coming with me conscious or not." I hissed. He stared back at me and shrugged.

"Alright, just let me tell Kair-" I grabbed Sora by the collar of his shirt and smashed him into the wall.

"Would you stop with all of the Kairi shit?" I was pissed. Sora was the dumbest piece of shit I have ever met. "Dude, she doesn't love you, not like Riku. Sora, if she had been given the choice of her own life or your's, she would have to stop and think, while Riku would die for you in a heartbeat."

"You're one of Riku's Watchers, aren't you?" he asked. Sora was correct. I was a Demon Watcher, or a demon who is sent to watch another demon banished from Hell, but since Riku was banished from both, he has two. "Do you know who his Angel Watcher is?" I nodded. "Who...?"

"So he didn't tell you?" I smirked. Leave it to Roxas to not tell his own twin he was Sora's best friend's Watcher. "You'll have to ask Roxas about it. I'm _sure_ he knows."

"So Roxas is his angel Watcher. How fascinating..." I pulled Sora up off of the ground, when Cloud and Tifa came running up with Roxas.

"Axel! Xion called and said she located where Riku is!" Roxas yelled. "He's at the old playground. Sora, please, _please_, help him!" the little blonde begged.

"...I'll see what I can do..." he whispered. "Just...Just let me grab something before I go." And he ran off towards the dressing room.

"Sora...please don't screw up..." I heard Tifa whisper, snuggling closer to Cloud as he wrapped his arm around her.

"He won't. He'll do what his heart tells him to do." But as he spoke those words he didn't nearly as close to as confident as he sounded.

**(Sora's POV)**

I ran as fast as I could towards the Kairi was in. She had to know where I was, she did.

_'But Riku...'_ a little voice in my head said, but I shook my head. Shut up! Kairi's my fiance! _'But Riku is your _mate_. He means more to you than Kairi...' _Shut up, shut up! _'You know you love Riku and not Kairi. You know she's a manipulating bitch who is only using you to get what she wants.'_ You're right. _'Riku would never do something like that. He'll protect you. He _loves _you.'_ Shit! I have to go find him!

I bolted off, tearing down down the hallways until I found myself outside. I released my wings and took off with a running starting, beating my pearl white, feathery wings until they lifted me from the ground. I searched below for the playground Roxas was talking about. I was about three miles from the concert hall, and I landed. "Riku!" I yelled when I saw a silver mop of hair and midnight black angel wings curled up in a ball on the ground. He turned and looked at me with scared aqua eyes. He was scared because of me. Again.

"So...ra?" he said, with a voice that was broken. That was broken because of _me_. "I'm going! Right now! I'm going to obey your wish! I'm going to rot in Hell!"

"No! Riku, come here!" He obeyed, crawling over next to me. I knelt down next to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry! I love you, Riku. I really do." That's when he snapped.

Riku started sobbing in my arms. He was crying now _because of me_. He cuddled closer to me and I held him as close as I could. "Do you really mean it this time?"

_'This time?'_ Those two words haunted my mind. How many time did I say 'I love you' and not mean it? Oh my God. How much had I hurt him? "I really do, Riku. I love you so much." I touched his lips to mine and then deepened the kiss. Our lips moved in sync with each other before I let my tongue move over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He alouded, but faught me for dominance which I soon won. I then moved my lips down to his neck, giving him butterfly kisses as I undid the buttons on his shirt. A soft moan escaped his lips when my hands landed on his fabric covered cock.

I smirked as I undid his jeans and pulled the off. I pushed up for a moment to look at Riku. His face was flushed and his hair stuck to his face from his tears. He looked so beautiful. He pulled himself up and kissed me. Our bruised lips moved in harmony again until he moved his lips to my neck. He nibbled, nipped, and sucked on all of the flesh he could find before I removed my shirt and he pulled my sweat pants off. I pushed my lips against his again and grinded our clothed members together. We both moaned into the kiss. I moved my hands downs and slid one of them into his silky black boxers. He gasped as I wrapped my hand around his member. I pulled off his boxers then slid the head of his hardened cock into my mouth.

"Sora," he moaned. I took more of him into my mouth as he bucked his hips. He whimpered when I removed my mouth and then I licked his length. "Sora," Riku gasped, "stop being a tease." I moved my mouth away from his member and pointed to my own.

"Suck." He nodded and pulled off my boxers before bring the head of my hardend member into his mouth. I gasped from the sudden heat, but then moaned as his tongued played with my cock. "And you're calling me a tease," I said as I bucked my hips and he brought me further into his mouth. I whined when he removed his mouth and at sudden cold. He them sucked on three of my fingers. "Are you ready for this, Riku?"

He nodded in response. I slid a finger in and he seemed uncomfortable. I pumped the first finger until he was comfortable and then added a second. I then pumped and sissored and added a third and he let out a small whimper. I pumped my three fingers before removing them and lined my member up with his entrance. I looked at him, asking for permission, and when he nodded, I thrusted into him. He let a yelp and a few tears. "It hurts," he whined.

"Shh, relax, babe. It'll get better. I promise." I thrusted deeper inside of him a few more time until he let out a moan. I hit his sweet spot. Thrusting a few more times, my cock aching to release, Riku moaned again and again.

"Sora, I'm gonna-"

"The come." And he came. He seed spilt all over his stomach. The walls of he entrance tightened, I hit my climax, and I spilt my seed inside of him. I removed my member from him and laid down next to him. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he said yawning and snuggled up to me. I smile and drapped one pof my wings over him, before drifting off to sleep.

**..::To Be Continued::..**

* * *

><p>Pyric: I had far to much fun writing this last scene. That was my first lemon. Was it good? Was it bad? Please leave a review!<p>

Riku: And school has started for Pyric so updates might or might not be more or less frequent.

Sora: And who do you want Kairi to be with: Vanitas or Yuffie?

Axel: And who do you want Squall to be with: Cloud or Seifer?

Pyric: Please leave review, you don't need and account! You as the readers get the power of choosing Kairi and Squall's fate!


	12. Chapter 12

Pyric: I'm not dead! AND THANKS FOR 3,173 HITS EVERYONE! I luvz all of youz! Cept you Hawk. I'm not includin' you. Damn water at Purple Day...

Riku: Where have you been?

Pyric: ...um sick...?

Sora: Did you forget about us...?

Pyric: NO! How could I forget my favorite people! *huggles Riku, Marly, and Seifer*

Sora: What about me?

Pyric: Aww come 'ere, Sora... *hugs Sora*

Riku: Alrighty then, Pyric don't own NOTHIN'!

Pyric: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed, read, favorited, and more *coughcough*

Riku: **PYRIC OWNS NONE OF THE KH OR FF CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><strong>..::Chapter Twelve::.. (Sora's POV) One Month Later<strong>

I poked Riku's arm. "Riku, wake up already!" I whispered.

"Mo...to...marly...pive...nuts..." the silverette mumbled into his pillow. I stood and shook my head, smirking.

"Well, sorry to tell you, dear, but I don't speak 'mumbled-to-my-pillow'." I smiled when the mop of blankets moved a little bit as he curled up into more of a ball.

"Negh...me...mired...mupid mai...I mill youf..." He shoved his face deeper into his pillow.

_'Aww, he's so cute... Oh well~'_ I thought. "Hey, Riku-" I poked him, "babe-" I jabbed him with my finger, he flinched. "Oh my Lord, RIKU, PLEASE ENLIGHTEN OUR DAY WITH YOUR AWAKENED PRESENCE!" I yelled in his ear. He fell off of his bed.

"Ow..." He sat up on the floor, tangled in his sheets, and rubbed his head. He looked up at me with those big teal eyes. "That hurt!" He crawled over to his his dresser and looked at his clock, when his eyes grew huge. "Oh shit! We're gonna be late!" He sprung up from the floor and bolted into the bathroom.

"No, I've only been trying to tell you that for the past ten minutes!" I called to his retreating form. I heard a distinct string of curses come from his mouth as a reply. "I love you, too, dear!" I heard the water start running and a new song lyrics come from the bathroom door.

"_We try to make it through the day,_

_We try to ignore all of our pain,_

_We try to find someplace to hide,_

_We try to keep our fear burried deep inside._" Riku sang. Man, did he have an amazingly sexy voice. It almost reminded me of Andy Biersack (Pyric: AHH, my love! *hugglez Andy*), Ronnie Radke, or Craig Mabbit. Almost.

"Riku," I yelled. "Hurry up! We're seriously gonna be late. Like majorly late!" The door pulled open to reveal my silverette in a pair of light blue jeans and drying his hair.

"Does that mean Roxas is gonna be up our asses 'bout it?" He walked back into his bedroom and pulled on a white v-neck.

"Probs." I grabbed his hand, threw his black North Face at him, and threw on a white and blue striped sweatshirt myself. I potentially dragged him and threw him into the passenger seat of my car and I climbed in beside him. "And we're off!" I yelled as we pulled out of the drive way and I sped off-at 75 miles an hour- don't try that at home, kiddies-to school.

**XoXoX**

**(Riku's POV)**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, Riku! You know you'll love it~"

"No, Mr. Xigbar-"

"I'm positive you'll enjoy it~!"

I sighed. "Mr. Xig-"

"I promise you'll love me forever if you do!"

"But I love Sora. Not-"

"Please?"

"NO! I'M NOT JOINING THE MATH TEAM!"

"Oh, please, Riku?" he begged. "You could understand the problems on your first shot doing them! I didn't even need to explain them to you!"

It was true. Math was my only strong point in school. "But at the meets I can't understand the simpler things!"

"Oh, Riku! Identity and no solution problems aren't that hard!" Xigbar yelled.

"YES! They are so hard!" I hated those damn 'no solution' and 'identity' problems.

"Oh, please, Riku! You can understand what we're doing with the exponents and the much more complicated things so easily!"

"Yeah! Coz they're _complicated_!" I yelled. The simpler the harder for me. Variables, exponents, how-ever-many-step equations, you name it I can do it. Identity and no solution problems, aw shit, there goes my only A...

"Aw, fine..." And with that, I bolted from the room for my life.

From there on, the day got stranger and stranger. I had run for class representative and won-Mr. Xigbar caught me at student council instead of math team and made me stay for the rest of the meet- and Marly was at the meet. "Marly, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mr. Xigbar asked.

"Uh, sure?" he sounded unsure but followed the old pirate into the hall. I looked at the clock: 2:20.

"Hey, Mr. Xig-" I had run out having to tell him I had to leave only to find something I wish I hadn't. There it was, the pirate kissing the flower boy. How awkward. I had just wlked in on a full blown make-out session. I knew Mar had like one of our professors, but everyone was sure it was Vexen.

"Yes, Riku?" Xigbar said as if innocent.

"I'm...leaving." Well that was mind scarring. I ran as fast as I could to the outdoors before opening my wings and taking it to the sky. Man, where was Sora when I needed him?

I landed infront of the library and saw Kairi reading a book. It looked normal enough. I was so happy I was in tears. "Kairi!" I yelled mauling her to the ground. I would never be happy to see my boyfriend's fiance ever again in my _life_.

"Um, hey, Riku?" She sounded like I was insane, which it probably seems like I am. "What is a Demon like you doing here without a Watcher?"

"I love you!" The words escaped my lips without my consent. What did I just get myself into?

"No! You love Axel and we all know it! Don't lie to me!" she screamed and Sora came up next to me.

"Dude, what did you say to my fiance about your boyfriend?'

"I didn't say anything about you, Ra," I said looking at him strangely.

He burst out laughing. "I'm not your boyfriend, Demon!" Ouch, that hurt. "An Angel like me is dating that angel-" he pointed to Kairi "-like her. You are dating Seifer, you silly Demon!"

Wait a minute. Rewind please. "Seifer? I'm dating Seifer? The self absorbed asshole Seifer? The we-thought-was-dating-Squall-but-was-dating-Hayner Seifer?"

"Hell yeah, dude, but he ain't dating Hayner, he's dating you!"

"No, he's dating Axel!" Kairi screamed.

"No," an arm slipped around my waist, "he's _mine~_" I reconized this voice.

"HOLY SHIT! SEPHIROTH!" I screamed.

**XoXoX**

"HOLY SHIT! SEPHIROTH!" I screamed opening my eyes. Oh my God. It was just a dream. Just a really scary shitting dream.

"Mr. Hikori! I will not stand for your sleeping and shouting in my class. Leave and go home!" Mr. Xigbar yelled.

"Mr. Xigbar!" I jumped out of my seat and hugged him. "I'll join math team! I swear!"

He smiled brightly. "Great, now leave."

I ran from the room and found Sora in Mr. Lexeaus' room. "Sora!" I yelled tears in my eyes.

"I'll be taking him home," Sora said getting up and grabbing me.

"I love you!" I shouted. "I love you to death! Never let me go through that horror ever again in my life!"

"I love you too, babe, but what happened?"

"I fell asleep in Mr. Xigbar's class..."

"That explains it." Sora gave a curt nod. "Ku, Mr. Xigbar will cast a spell on those who fall asleep in his class. Its, like, he gives you your worst nightmare, man!" Sora repressed a shiver. "I've fallen asleep in his class once."

"But you've only been going to school here for like not even a mon-" He cut me off by slapping a hand over my mouth.

"Scary shit happens in there, man, scary, boring shit!"

"Okay, Ra, I believe you."

A few moments later my phone rang, vibrated, what ever you wanna call it. I pulled the small silver device to my ear. "Uh, hello?"

"Is this Riku Hikori?" female voice said from the other end of the phone. She her voice was soft but she sounded quite excited.

"Uh, yes? May I ask who this is?"

She laughed into her end of the conversation. "You sound like you doubt who you are! And I'm Rinoa Heartilly, dear. I'm with Hollow Records."

I started jumping up and down as we walked towards Sora's car. He stopped to look at me with a questioning glance. "_Hollow Records_? Like the recording company in Hollow Bastion?"

"Yes that Hollow Records! We happened to have one of our producers at your concert last month and we'd like to make an offer with you."

Pop. My balloon just burst.

I dropped my phone to the ground. Holy. Shit. This is the best day ever!

* * *

><p><strong>..::To Be Continued::..<strong>

Pyric: Yum, cough drops... *passes out*

Riku: You shouldn't let Pyric update when she's high on cough drops. *glares at Danni*

Danni: *holds up hands* Hey, it ain't my fault! *points to Hawk* I blame him!

Hawk: Hehe... *runs*

Pyric: *wakes up* Release the hounds! *releases Cerberus, Fluffy, Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley, Embry, Paul, Quin, Collin, rest of Sam and Jacob's pack on Hawk*

Riku: Where did you...?

Pyric: I have my ways. This chapter is so much shorter than the last and it took forever for me to type/write. I'm SO sorry! I have failed as the author! *hides in corner*

Riku: O_o" Read and Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Pyric: Happy late Thanksgivng, you awesome readers that I love oh so much! And HawkRider, SEE I TOLD YOU I'D UPDATE! XP

Riku: What's up with you, Ms. Overly-Hyper-Active?

Pyric: Soap Operas. Why the hell are they so friggin' addicting? Someone leave me a review or a PM answering my question, please! I'll give you like a one-shot of whatever you like to the first person who can answer this.

Riku: No! You are not watching soaps again are you?

Pyric: *grins* Oh yeah, baby!

Riku: Are they in German again?

Pyric: No... They're in English this time...and Spanish...and Swedish...and I lied...German too...

Riku: Oh, that makes it alright then.

Pyric: *stares with mouth dropped open*

Sora: **Pyric doesn't own KH or FF! I really think that it's important that you know this so everything thing I am saying is in BOLD! I like BOLD lettering! See it makes everything I say important!**

Tifa: SORA, SHUT THAT HOLE IN YOUR FACE!

Sora:** Yes, mother...**

* * *

><p><strong>..::Chapter 13::.. Lucky Number 13! XD (POV... I'll leave you guys to figure it out...)<strong>

"You want _me_ to be your manager?" I said, quite horrified. I wasn't liking this idea.

"Yeah, of course!" Riku said into his phone. God, I hated to speak with this loon over the phone.

"But...but I can't do that!" I yelled into the speaker. "I can't work with others well you you know that!"

"You work with Vexen just fine~" I could _feel_ him smirking. "And you seem to be able to tame that demon~"

"Riku, shut the hell up before I find and beat the shit out of you." I flicked some of my bangs out of my eyes.

"Alright, alright, flower boy, no need to be hasty!"

"Don't call me 'flower boy'!" I could feel a blush tainting my cheeks. Damn it...

"Fine, Marly," his voice sour, "I'll just hafta find someone else to manage my beautiful, wonderful, amazing singing voice."

"Yeah, and someone to kill that ego of yours. You're so getting a big head!" I laughed. "So, Mr. Singer, got any new songs for me to hear?"

"Oh yeah!" he shouted excitedly into the phone, "You wanna hear it?"

"Would I have asked you other wise?"

"Smart ass. Alright it goes like this.

_You were always oh so quiet,_

_So small but so strong,_

_But now you need some help,_

_From being alone so long._

_When you need a hand, I'll be there,_

_I'll grab you, pull you back up on your feet._

_When the pain's to much to bear,_

_And you feel as though you've been beat,_

_I'll be there._

_You were always oh so happy,_

_So tough but so defenceless,_

_Your walls are broken down,_

_And you feel as though you'll never be missed_

_When you need a hand, I'll be there,_

_I'll grab you, pull you back up on your feet._

_When the pain's to much to bear,_

_And you feel as though you've been beat,_

_I'll be there._

_So I'll take your hand,_

_Make a stand,_

_Fight for you,_

_Even when's its blue._

_When you need a hand, I'll be there,_

_I'll grab you, pull you back up on your feet._

_When the pain's to much to bear,_

_And you feel as though you've been beat,_

_I'll be there._

_Woah_

_I'll be there._"

My mouth dropped open. "Dang it, Riku! You never cease to amaze me!" I really needed to learn how this guy could be so hot, able to sing, write song lyrics, and be a total ass all at the same time.

"Thanks, Mars, I was hoping you would, since you're my manager!"

"Nice, try, silver, but it ain't gonna work on me. What's it called?" I asked. He hadn't mentioned the name of his newest creation to me.

"I haven't got a clue."

"...What?"

"You heard me."

"I'll be right there."

I jumped up from my spot on the couch and pulled on my jacket. Brown and fuzzy it was, and it didn't clash with my hair. Tying my shoelaces and pulling my hair into a loose pony tail, I headed for the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" a smooth voice said as arms encircled my waist.

"Vexen!" I whined softly. His lips touched my neck. "Not now!" I turned around to face my blonde. "I've gotta go meet with Riku!" He gave me my own dejected puppy look. "Hey!" I said poking his nose, "That's my puppy look! But I really hafta go. I'm helping him with new songs."

"But that can wait," he said seductively, looking into my soul with those emerald eyes. Damn it, Marluxia! Fight! He won't beat you!

"Later, I promise," I said with a sly smirk. He pushed some of my pink bangs out of my blue eyes. "I love you, Vex" and I brought my lips up to his. The kiss was soft and passionate and I had to be the one to pull away first.

"I love you too, Marly," he breathed, his breath lingering on my lips.

I pulled the door open and took a few steps out. "Toodles," I said with one of my few genuine smiles.

**XoXoX**

**(Riku's POV)**

I looked a my watch. It did not take this long to walk from Marly's apartment to the park. Where the hell was he? Dreaming about kissing Vexen? I decided I'd wait ten more minutes before leaving the pinkette if he didn't arrive.

"I'm here with coffee!" Marly said skipping over and placing the paper cup in my hand.

I smiled. "What the hell took you so long? Making kissy faces to Vexen?" Marly blushed a liitle and looked off to the side.

"You only wish!" He stuck his tongue out at me. Now time for the serious answer. "I went to grab our favorite coffee, ran into Larx and Xion, and I had to get dressed."

"How Larxene?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee. Mmm, my favorite. "Perfect as always, Marz."

"She's good, I guess. Haven't really seen her much... Haven't really seen anyone much." He looked down into his coffee which I was 99% sure was hot chocolate. "And thanks, I know~" A grin spread across his pale features. "I'm just that awesome."

"Don't get cocky, Mar Mar, it doesn't suit you."

"And being uke doesn't suit you either, but whatever." He shrugged. "Moving on, your new song. What do you need for it?"

"A title?" Isn't that the whole reason we met up?

"Hmm, _I'll Be There_?" he suggested.

"No... Oh, what about _Hand in Hand_!" I asked

"Nah, to cliche. Um, oh wait I've got it! _Hand in Hand, I'll Be There_!"

"Combining them, good idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Coz you're an idiot?"

"Marly?"

"Yes?" He looked at me with innocent blue eyes through his pink bangs.

"Shut the hell up."

"Yes, Riku..." He stood up from his place on the bench. "I've got to get going. Ve- Larx is wait waiting for me."

I waved my hand. "Get outta here then." The pinkette waved as he hopped up. "Hey, Marz, want me to walk you?"

"Sure, dear, I'd love it!" He hooked his arm in mine and we started walking towards his apartment where he and Larxene were meeting.

"Well, her you go, love. I hope you have a nice evening!" I slightly bowed as if addressing someone of royalty. He laughed as I turned to leave.

"What, no kiss goodnight?"

"In your dreams, babe. I've got Sora." I smirked walking away.

"Hey!" Marly yelled sticking his tongue out and walking into his apartment. "Goodnight, dear!"

"Later, honey!" I called over my sholder, laughing as the door slammed shut. Oh what fun it is to toture him!

**..::To Be Continued::..**

* * *

><p>Pyric: I had so much fun writing with Marly!<p>

Riku: But why? He has no part in this plot what so ever.

Pyric: Yet. He will, but not yet. But it's short again! Me so sorry... X'(

Sora: I wasn't even in this chapter!

Pyric: I know. You only did the disclaimer~ x) Oh, and I didn't add this at the beginning: _**ALL**_lyrics are MINE!

Marly: Please read and review! Questions are great if your confused, too!

Pyric: Don't be expecting any updates in the next month. I won't have time to write more than a few sentences and I'm back to school after a five day break (Damn it!). I'm posting this because I love you guys. *nods* And I'm really hoping for someone to answer my soap opera question! I shall reward thy with a oneshot of thy's choice! XD


	14. Chapter 14 Final

Pyric: I'm back with the last installment of Light Within the Darkness... D"X

Riku: WHAT?

Pyric: Yes, yes, this is the last chapter of my beloved first fic. I love all of you guys with all of my heart that have read, favorite, subscribed/alerted (same thing whatever), and reviewed. It really means a lot to me.

A Hunter: Yeah, and there wasn't really much left she could really do with this story without it going down a strange path -cough cough Chapter 12 is an example cough cough-

Pyric: HUNTER! *mobs the hodded zombie* ZOMG, YOU'RE SO CUTE! *hugglez the Hunter*

A Hunter: Help me!

Riku: 0_o; **Pyric doesn't own anything in this story...** I'm starting to feel bad for that Hunter.

Pyric: -and I'm gonna call you Fido. Aw, Fido! *snuggles Fido* You're such a good Hunter! *plays with the strings on Fido's hood* I'm gonna give you a treat! *gives Kairi over to Fido and pats Fido's head* Here you go!

Kairi: WAIT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A ZOMBIE'S DINNER! *screams and flails arms and legs*

Fido: Yummy! Survivor! *knaws on Kairi's arm*

Edit: 3/3/12

Pyric: HOLY SHIZ NIT! OVER 6,000 HITS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! *cyber hugs for all!*

* * *

><p><strong>..::Chapter Fourteen::.. (Riku's POV)<strong>

We were in WalMart. Stupid freaking Walmart. I didn't even know Twilight Town HAD a WalMart! Alright, so Sora and I were in a WalMart in the middle of the night; 12:01 to be more specific. I was never doing that again.

Okay, so Sora and I were shopping for Roxas's birthday present, and neither one of us knew what to get him. I groaned dropping my head into my hands. We were misserable failures. "Sora," I whined. "Why are we such birthday present shopper failures?"

"I'd answer you if I had understood whatever the hell you just said," he laughed giving me a cheesy grin. "Probably since we've been giving him gifts since he was like two." Sighing he looked up at the blinding lights on the white ceiling. "We're hopeless, aren't we?"

I nodded. "How about we go ask that guy over there?" Sora gave me a strange look that said, 'Riku, what have you been smoking?' "What? Maybe he has a good idea!" I pointed to the man sitting in the basket at the end of the isle who had on a black hoodie and decently long black hair that fell into his face. The man was curled up in a ball eating a Twinkie.

"You are insane, my love," Sora said shaking his head with a small smile. Giving my boyfriend a big smile, I took his hand and dragged him over towards the man, who was still munching on the golden, swishy, sweet treat.

"Um, excuse me, sir, but me and my buddy were wondering if you-" I started saying before a strangled growl cut me off.

"Go away," he mumbled under his breath, almost inaudible. His long, black and purple painted _claws_ dugged into his pastry. The man's eyes were hidden behind his hair and hood. Okay, now he was starting to freak me out a bit. When I stepped a bit closer, he shrieked an ear piercing shriek.

I hissed at the strange creature, not sure of what it was, and Sora jumped back and away from him. I crouched into an offencive postion, telling him that I wasn't going down without a fight. A loud snarl ripped through my throat, and I bared my teeth.

The man jumped down from his curled up postion in the basket. He was so small and fragile looking. The man, who I now realised must have been an nine-year-old boy, was short, maybe four feet. He snarled back at me, but it was fairly threatening. He wasn't a human, he must have been a Demon.

I unbent myself from the attacking postion and stood up straight. "How old are you?" I asked stepping closer to the small boy.

He tensed up at my question. "What does it matter?" he hissed out. His voice was fairly high, making him seem even younger.

"Riku..." Sora whispered out a warning, but I didn't listen. I stepped closer and saw the boys pale purple eyes. They held fear, lonelyness, pain, and abandonment.

I stepped closter and kneeled down in front of him. "I won't hurt you," I whispered out to him, "but first you need to tell me who you are, okay?"

His gaze shifted from me, to Sora, and back to me. He left out a small breath. "I'm Nathan..." he said softly, but his defences were higher than ever.

"How old are you Nathan?"

"I'm six..." His breath hitched as he spoke.

I gasped. He was so young... What was an six-year-old Demon doing in a WalMart in Twilight Town? "Okay, Nathan, why are you here in Twilight Town?"

"Mom left me here. Said that I was botherin' Naomi to much..." Tears welled up in those pretty eyes. "But it ain't true! Naomi was just sayin' it to get me in trouble with Mom. Sis loved gettin' me in trouble with Mom..." He sat down in a basket seat and punched the white tile floor with his small, pale hands.

"Nathan..." Sora said behind me. He walked over to the small child and pulled him into a hug. I crawled over and joined in. The small boy let out a strangled sob as tears fell from his purple eyes. We stayed in our curled up position until one of the workers came over to us.

The girl had her blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, and she had on way to much eyeliner. Her voice was bored when she spoke to us, and she rolled her drak blue eyes alot. "Okay, quit your sob fest and get out. I can't leave 'til you losers are gone." She blew a bubble with her pink bubble which popped with a loud snap.

"Bitch..." Nathan mumbled under his breath. I gave him a light smack off of the back of the head.

"No swearing, young man!" I laughed.

"Who are you, my mother?" The small raven haired boy stuck his tongue out at me.

Sora laughed at the boy's antics, and I picked up Nathan and threw him over my shoulder. "Yes, I am. I'm taking you home with me 'cause you're just so goddamn cute." Sora slapped me off the back of the head, and I almost dropped the boy. "Ow! Hey, that hurt!"

"No cursing in front of the little boy, dumb ass!"

"Says the man who just swore, you hypocrite!" I stuck my tongue out and ran out of the slidding doors towards the outside world. "Wanna fly, little guy?"

Nathan shrugged. "Sure," he said releasing himself from my grasp and jumping onto the ground. He then released his black bat wings of the Demons. He smile when he saw me gawking at his four foot wing span. "Cool, right?"

I smile at him. "Mine are cooler." I let my black feathered angel wings come out. He stared wide eyed with his right eye because his left one was cover by his bangs. I stuck my tongue out at him and jumped into the air, flapping my wings to keep me up. "Right?"

Sora flew around with his white angel wings, nodded, and grabbed Nathan, lauching the boy into the air. Nathan let out a screech as he started beating his wings. "Riku, let's go home," Sora whined. I took Nathan's hand to make sure he didn't get lost or left behind.

"Alright, but I'm taking Natey boy here with us!" I called out to my brunnette boyfriend.

He nodded his head, spikes flying everywhere. "That's fine 'cause I want to keep the little cutie."

We flew back towards the Strife house, and Cloud and Tifa were staring at us since I was holding the sleeping little six-year-old in my arms. "Where did you guys get a child?" Cloud asked. "And why is it a Demon?" He pointed to the dark bat wings.

"Uh, I can explain..." Sora said sheepishly. "Well it all started when we went to WalMart. We were looking for Roxi's..."

My eyes fluttered shut as I curled up with Nathan on the couch. WalMart trips are tiring. I'm never going near one again. Unconciousness pulled at my mind, and I was soon fast asleep with my little Demon.

**Seven Hours Later... (Nathan's POV )**

My eyes fluttered open. I snuggled into the warm body next to me. Wait, body? I jumped off of whatever I had been sleeping on and onto the floor. Holy shit, where was I? I looked up on the couch to see a silver haired teenager sleeping comfortablely. I think the Angel had said his name was Riku... I got up slowly and snuck into the kitchen. My bare feet patted softly on the tile floor, which was bone chillingly cold.

"Hello, Nathan," a woman's voice said, and I spun around. I snarled at her.

"Who the hell are you?" I hissed. "How do you know my name?"

"Such violent words for such a small child." He voice was quiet. Her dark hair was neatly brush and her skin was pale for an Angel. Her boobs were huge and basically falling ount of her white v-neck. Ew, women were dressed nasty nowadays. "I'm Tifa, Sora's mom." She pointed to the brunette who had gravity defying hair that and was sleeping in a lounge chair.

"Uh..." I mumbled, not sure of what to say to the woman. She still scared me...

"Don't worry," she chirped. A smile warmed her chocolate brown eyes. "You can stay here. Riku," she motioned to the silverette, "really likes you. He'll want to keep you around and act like a parental figure." She sighed slightly before smiling wider. "You're a cute kid." I blushed at her comment. Three people have called me cute in the last twelve hours... Creepy.

"Thanks," I muttered, pulling my hood further down on my face and covered my eyes with my hair to hide my embarassment.

Tifa pulled me into a bear hug. "No, thank you. You make them happy, Riku especially. Makes him think that you, Sora, and himself are his family."

I tilted my head alittle bit, confused. "How so?"

"Riku will tell you when you're older." A motherly smile covered Tifa's lips at she hugged me again gently.

"I may be six, but that doesn't mean anything," I huffed out. I should be in third grade, but no. Stupid Mom wouldn't let me. It would make Naomi feel bad about herself.

"Well, it's not my story to tell." She let me go and motioned towards Riku. "Now go get to your new family."

I gave her a bright smile before running over to Riku and jumping on his sleeping figure. "Riri!" I called. "Wake up!"

The silverette stirred underneath me before opening his aqua eyes and smiled softly at me. "Yeah, Nate?"

I puffed out my chest and put my hands on my hips. "Wake up Sora and make me strawberry pancakes!" I shouted before going to jump on Sora. "Rara, wake up!" I yelled, pulling on his spikes.

Sora groaned before wrapping his arms around me, making me squeal. "So strawberry pancakes?" he said. He sat up and put me on top of his shoulders. The brunette stood up and walked into the kitchen, where Riku was pulling out flour and other ingredients from the pancakes.

"Their gonna be home made?" I asked. I had never had anything homemade before...

"Yes, silly!" Riku said putting a little flour or my nose. Then he trew a little at Sora, thus beginning a food fight. Eggs, flour, sugar, salt, and everything was all over the kitchen and us when Tifa walked in and shrieked.

"MY KITCHEN!" she yelled.

Sora and Riku laughed sheepishly, and I giggled. Tifa scolded the two boys harshly. Sora and Riku spent the day cleaning the kitchen as soon as they finished making my pancakes. I think I was going to like this family.

**..::The End::..**

* * *

><p>Pyric: *tears up* Its...Its over! *sobs on Fido's shoulder*<p>

Fido: *pats Pyric on the back* It's okay, sweetie.

Pyric: *sniffs* Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted LWTD and me, myself. You guys are so sweet!

Riku: And look up Blake Bliss. Do it. NOW!

Nathan: He's an awesome singer on youtube and he writes his own songs and has two albums on iTunes called _Grey Lights_ and _Your Demon's Cry_.

Pyric: Bye now, dearies. Have a fun life and thank you for reading _Light Within the Darkness_. *goes to play Magic The Gatherings and Final Fantasy XIII-2 with Fido*


End file.
